Where No Hanyou Has Gone Before
by Loudmouse
Summary: 00 Kagome find themselves in the 24th century on a starship. They have to get the Jewel back from Naraku, but what then, will they ever get home and could they ever get used to life aboard a starship? A crossover with star trek voyager.Previous the pro
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: A New Mission Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Star Trek Voyager. And I am not getting for any money for this story. Summery: Inu/Kag They find themselves in the 24th century on a starship. They have to get the Jewel back from Naraku, but what then, will they ever get home and could they ever get used to life aboard a starship?  
Notes: I've change the title. And now I have changed the very beginning and put the Voyager background at the end, instead of making it a separate chapter.

The Story:  
Inu-yasha and Kagome stood in the well house just about ready to return to the Feudal era after a short vacation, and boy did they need it.  
Kagome fingered the Jewel around her neck, it was completely symmetrical, well except for a jagged sliver were they hoped the final shard would soon fit.  
"Hurry up Kagome, Naraku has probably found the final shard by now." Inu-Yasha grumbled.  
Kagome was checking and rechecking their equipment again. "Calm down Inu-Yasha, you did a pretty good job of nearly destroying him last week." Kagome pointed out. "Besides we have most of them, don't we"  
"That means we only need to work harder from now on"  
"What would be the point in fighting him when your a mess to. You needed time to heel and I needed to take my college entrance exams." "Well I'm better now." "Okay we've got everything, we can go now." Kagome announced.  
"Finally." Inu-Yasha picked up everything and they jumped through the well.  
Inu-yasha had just come through the well and was turning to pull Kagome up, when out of nowhere, Inu-yasha was impaled from behind. Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku where at the village and could offer no help. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed in terror.  
"Run"  
"I won't leave you"  
'Stupid girl.' He cursed her as he was struck again. "Fine just stay behind me." course he new he didn't really have to tell her that.  
After a little while Inu-yasha was barely conscious as he desperately blocked any attempt by Naraku to get at Kagome. Kagome for her part was trying not to cry and failing miserably, as she clutched the almost complete Shikon no Tama.  
They expected him to come after it, but not at the well, and not so soon after they had very nearly destroyed his body.  
Naraku stood between them and the well, not that they would abandon the village and run to the future, the thought didn't even cross their minds. Naraku suddenly reached a tentacle out towards Kagome, which was blocked by the Tetsusaiga. But it left an opening on the other side which he took full advantage of. He grabbed Kagome around the waste and wrenched the Jewel from her grasp. He held her tightly, so tightly his grip threatened to crush her, and she passed out from lack of air. Inu-yasha leaped up grabbing Kagome and trying to break Naraku's death grip. He sliced the tentacle off, dropping him and Kagome to the ground. He laid Kagome gently on the ground and then turned a fierce gaze on Naraku. Naraku evidently wanted to finish things since he didn't make any attempt at retreat. Inu-yasha raised his sword ready to strike. 'He'll pay for hurting Kagome.' Was his final thought as he mustered his remaining strength and ran towards Naraku shouting "Kaze no Kizu"

The 24th century, 75,000 light-years (give or take) from earth on the Starship Voyager:  
A half Klingon/ half Human woman (B'Elanna Torres) was walking the corridors with her Human husband (Tom Paris) trailing behind. Despite Tom's longer legs he was jogging in order to walk beside her.  
"So what holodeck program are you dragging me to participate in this time?" B'Elanna said ironically seeing as she was leading the way.  
"It's about Feudal Japan. We play characters that join a group of travellers hunting for something called 'Jewel Shards.'" He held up what looked like a small shard of glass. "We have to, ah, retrieve them from Demons and evil Humans." "By "retrieve," you mean fight, right?" She sighed.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Come on it'll be fun." He gave her a hopeful look.  
"Tom, you know I hate battle programs." She gave him a glare, growling lightly.  
"But your so good at them." He said smoothly seductive. When she just gave him another glare for his troubles he turned on the "puppy dog" eyes.  
She shook her head grinning back at him. "Fine I'll play along just this once." "You won't regret it." He smiled as they stopped at the large doors outside the holodeck. "Open program 'Inu-yasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale,' chapter 143." He said to the computer console. It let out a little beep, telling them it was on and ready for them to enter. He turned to his wife. "Shall we"  
"We're not starting at the beginning?" B'Elanna questioned.  
"Nope, I thought it would be more exciting to start at a little action. The computer will recount the basic story at the beginning of the chapter so you won't feel too lost"  
"All right, let's get this over with." She stepped to the doors which opened automatically for her and they both stepped inside.  
As the doors closed behind them they where surrounded by scenes recounting the story so far. Then a scene similar yet different to a typical fight scene between the gang and Naraku appeared before their eyes. All the gang where present fighting Naraku, but they all looked somehow fiercer and were also decked out in armour. Kagome especially looked more like a sexy armour clad warrior than a time displaced school girl.  
Tom and B'Elanna didn't see anything amiss as they did not know what the "real" group looked like.  
B'Elanna regarded the skimpily clad women and turned a glare at her husband. "It figures"  
"What? I didn't design the program." He defended himself.  
The battle played out and Tom and B'Elanna did their best to help. But The holodeck Naraku got hold of their Jewel shard. "Damn." They cursed as one. The holodeck Inu-yasha let out a Kaze no Kizu just as the holodeck blanked out for a second. Then the characters were back, but everything seemed to be enveloped by a blue light.  
"There's something wrong here. Computer freeze program." The characters all froze in place but the ever widening blue light continued.   
F. J. again:  
"Kaze no Kizu." The blast clipped Naraku in the arm that held the Jewel as he slid out of the way it also hit the well. The entire clearing was being enveloped by blue light as Kagome started to wake up. She felt strange almost like she did when she travelled through the well.  
"Inu-yasha!" "Kagome!" Their voices echoed throughout the disappearing clearing.  
It felt like going through the well as the clearing disappeared completely only to reappear a second later.

Voyager:  
Tom and B'Elanna where almost to the holodeck doors when the light stopped all of a sudden. In its place stood a girl, and a dog-eared-boy. Both looked similar to the programs characters but different.  
"What the hell, who are you?" They all seemed to say at once.  
"There is a Jewel Shard here." Kagome pointed to the eerily familiar frozen characters.  
"What? What is this place it has no smell." Inu-yasha actually sounded nervous.  
B'Elanna walked over to the frozen characters as she said "Computer, end program." The shard fell into her open palm.  
"What, thi' . . ." She was cut off as her hand was impaled and dropped the shard. They had failed to notice the third newcomer. "B'Elanna! Intruder alert!" Tom shouted as he tried to stop the blood flowing from his wife's hand.  
"Naraku." Inu-yasha snarled as he charged him. He was knocked to the ground by Naraku who went out the door and into the ship. Inu-yasha tried to stand back up but collapsed from his many injuries.  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome sobbed as she ran to his side.  
Seeing this Tom decided it was time call for an, "Emergency beam out to sickbay"

On the bridge of the ship, Harry, the Human operations officer had become aware of the intruder and was now tracking him through the ship. He moved fast, but Harry was eventually able to erect a forcefield around him.  
The Human Captain Janeway ordered the Vulcan security officer, Tuvok, to take his security team to the contained intruder while she went to sickbay to see about the ships other guests.

Kagome blinked a few times when she noticed she was in a new place. The strange couple from before was there, along with someone new. A bald man in a blue a black jumper was approaching her. "Mr. Paris," she heard him call across the room. "If your done patching up your wife, you could give me a hand with this bleeding boy"  
Paris left B'Elanna's side once he was sure she was fine. They lifted Inu-yasha onto a bio-bed. The Doctor scanned him with his medical tricorder. "Somebody sure did a number on this boy. What happened?" The bald man stated snidely.  
Kagome stalked over to them. "Are you a doctor?" She questioned him.  
"I am the finest doctor this side of the"  
"Then stop with the snide comments and help him." She cut him off as she shoved Tom away and began removing Inu-yasha's shirts. The starfleet officers just looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.  
"Perhaps you could move out of the way and let me work?" The Doctor said in his version of a request.  
She blushed slightly realising what she was doing and how it might look and backed away watching him warily, hoping he'd help Inu-yasha. 'I think I can trust him. But I'm having trouble getting a reading on him. The other two I can read pretty clearly and I feel I can trust them. The woman even appears to be a Hanyou, I think.' She thought to herself.  
Just then Inu-yasha started to stir.

When Captain Janeway arrived in sickbay the scene was almost comical. Tom and the holographic doctor where trying to restrain a now fully awake Inu-yasha, while Kagome was threatening, "Don't make me say it"  
"Don't you dare, wench"  
"Don't call me wench, you jerk! They're trying to help you." He shoved Tom away, but the doctor still held on.  
"Like hell. What was all that magic shit? Damn this guys strong for someone who isn't even real"  
"What"  
The Doctor then gave him a sedative and he was out like a light.  
"What did you do to him?" Kagome asked panicked.  
Tom laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's just a sedative he'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile, one that would have Inu-yasha fuming in jealousy if he was awake. B'Elanna just rolled her eyes at him. He may have sounded like he was flirting but that's just how he talked to everyone.  
Kagome barely even noticed, she just nodded and went to Inu-yasha's side as the Doctor began to work on him.

"What is going on?" Everyone turned, now noticing the Captain standing in sickbay.  
"Holodeck malfunction." Was all Tom and B'Elanna said.  
"Again? Well who are they"  
The doctor then turned from his now healed patient. Kagome wasn't paying attention to the conversation she just marvelled at the healing procedure the doctor had performed. She ran a hand lightly over his healed skin to assure herself it was real. 'Just a few quick swipes of that, thing and he's all better. Wish I had one all those, for all the times he's been injured.' "We were running a program about Feudal Japan, when it blanked out and was enveloped in a blue light. Then these two just, appeared. They seem to be similar to some of the characters in the program." Supplied Tom.  
"Plus she called him Inu-yasha earlier, part of the title of the program." Added B'Elanna.  
The Doctor turned to address the Captain, "This rather rambunctious lad, who's managed to bleed all over my sickbay I might add, doesn't appear to be all Human. As you can see by the placement and shape of the ears, he is something else, though I have not yet determined what that something else is. Furthermore they are both emitting chronotons"  
"Chronotons?" Kagome was paying attention now.  
"Particles that indicate time travel"  
"Oh, then what year is this"  
"2377"  
"What! That's almost 900 years from Inu-yasha's time." (I hope my math is right)  
"What do you mean from Inu-yasha's time?" Asked the Captain.  
"I . . . I'm not from Inu-yasha's time. I'm from 500 years in his future. The late 20th century." Kagome hesitated.  
"So the story is real?" Marvelled Tom. "I guess the character descriptions got a little exaggerated over the years. You're the girl, Kagome, right"  
"Um, that's right. Who are you people? And how did we get here"  
"I am Captain Katherine Janeway of the starship Voyager, and this is my crew, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, and the Emergency Medical Hologram or EMH for short"  
"Hologram, so that's what Inu-yasha meant when he said he wasn't real"  
The doctor took offence to this. "Well not Human anyway." She amended quickly.  
"As for how you came to be here, we're working on that." Janeway added.  
At this moment Inu-yasha woke up and bounded from the bed to situate himself between Kagome and the rest of the people in sickbay wielding his transformed sword and snarling at them. Kagome tried to calm him, but just then Tuvok's disembodied voice rang throughout sickbay. "Tuvok to Janeway. We have the intruder secured in the Brig awaiting your questioning"  
"I'll get right on that, but right now I'm a little busy." She eyed the confused and agitated boy warily.  
"All right, Tuvok out." He new that she may need his assistance and so made his way to sickbay leaving a junior officer in charge of guarding the prisoner.  
"You have Naraku, that's a relief." Said Kagome.  
"Good. Now get out of my way so I can go kill him." Inu-yasha was still determined to get him despite everything else. 'Nothing makes any sense, but at least Kagome is here with me.' He thought still a little freaked out.  
"We do not kill prisoners on this ship." Reprimanded the Captain.  
"Well then you're all fucking morons." He said as he charged towards the door. The starfleet officers drew their phasers but it was unnecessary because Kagome yelled "Sit boy!" and he crashed to the floor in front of them. "I'm sorry about Inu-yasha, he's always a little grumpy when he first meets people." Kagome apologised.  
"Yeah so was my first dog, Henry." Remarked Paris.  
Inu-yasha snarled at him. "I'm not a dog." He yelled as the spell released him and he went after Paris. Tom stiffened and B'Elanna growled a little in return.  
"Sit!" Inu-yasha went to the ground again. Kagome this time went over to him and whispered in his ear. "Will you behave and let them help us. They might be able to get us home"  
"Might"  
"Please just calm down okay." She lightly stroked an ear, she'd found out only a short while ago that this would calm him the most effectively. As the spell wore off this time he slowly stood up and sheathed his sword. Tuvok walked in at this. Seeing Inu-yasha stand defiantly with his hands in his sleeves. "Captain?" Tuvok questioned.  
"It's all right. Show them to some guest quarters and I'll speak with them later. Tom, B'Elanna, go to engineering and find out what happened and how we can fix this." The Captain ordered. After Tom and B'Elanna left Tuvok turned to their guests. "I will have to confiscate your weapon." He walked towards him phaser ready.  
"Not fucking likely Demon." Inu-yasha growled at him.  
Kagome stood in front of him and tried to convince the security officer to let him keep it. "As long as you can keep him under control I will let him keep it." Announced the Captain.  
"Thank you. Um, did you happen to retrieve a Jewel from Naraku?" Questioned Kagome.  
"We did not find any such jewel." Tuvok replied.  
"He must have taken it into his body already." Growled Inu-yasha. "Come on Kagome." He took off with her before anyone could protest or draw phasers.

"Inu-yasha. Where are we going"  
"To Naraku, to get the Jewel Shard"  
"But how do you know where he is?" "I can smell him. That dark Youkai had a slight contact scent of Naraku on him. So I'm following it. No more questions." They came to a halt at the end of the hall. "What is this"  
"I thought you said no more questions." ". . . "  
Kagome shook her head at him. "Um, it looks like an elevator." He let her down from his back and she pressed what appeared to be a call button. The doors to the "elevator" opened and they stepped inside. "Okay now what"  
Kagome stared at the panel by the door. "I've never seen an elevator like this. I'm not sure what floor we need either. If I remember correctly that man said Naraku was in the Brig." At the word "Brig" they started moving. Inu-yasha growled.  
"It's okay, that's supposed to happen. Though I'd usually press a button." She said absently stroking his ear. He closed his eyes blocking out everything but the sensation of Kagome. He relaxed a bit now that they were alone.  
"I'm a little scared too." Kagome stated.  
"Keh." He paused. "What if it's just one of Naraku's tricks"  
"Does it feel like that to you"  
"No." He sighed.  
"I think we should do what Captain Janeway says. I think she's in charge here and she seems trustworthy"  
Before they knew it the "elevator" stopped and the doors opened. He took off with her resettled on his back. Once they stepped through the doors at the end of the corridor they were shocked to find the people from sickbay already there, and no Naraku.  
"What?" Inu-yasha yelped.  
"Transporters. The same way you first arrived in sickbay." Janeway offered in explanation.  
They were all just staring at Inu-yasha carrying Kagome on his back. She blushed realising her awkward position. She rested her head on his back and said, "you can put me down now," under her breath.  
Once Kagome was back on the ground he pointed an accusatory finger at the others. "What did you do with Naraku?" "He was gone when we arrived, along with the crewman I left to watch him. I believe he has left the ship, since a shuttle was reported missing and ships navigation has been disabled momentarily." Tuvok said.  
"Damn"  
"Do you think he"  
"He must have. This place is too damn confusing to get around if he didn't." Inu-yasha and Kagome conversed.  
"You think our crewman helped him escape?" Tuvok questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"Hardly"  
"Ah, Naraku can absorb people and their abilities." Kagome supplied, reluctantly.  
"He can do that?" Janeway asked.  
"I've seen it happen." Inu-yasha stated, flatly.  
"We have to go after him!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Oh don't worry, we will." Janeway's face took on a hard edge.  
Fade out

To be Continued...

Summary:  
ÊÊÊA little background on Star Trek Voyager.Ê

phaser Here is a short explanation of Star Trek Voyager's characters, some of the other stuff you can learn along with Inu-yasha and Kagome or you can go to http/ If you want you can skip this chapter and get right to the story.  
The crew is trapped about 60 or so years from earth, and is made up of two ships crews. The original crew of Federation officers, and the rebels (Maquis) that they were sent after. They decided it was in all their best interests to work together. I've set this story in the last season of Voyager.  
Captain Katherine Janeway: Human, Tough as nails Captain of the star-ship Voyager, but is also a mother figure to her crew. Chakotay: Human, Indian (very spiritual) Now first officer, he was the Captain of the Maquis ship.  
Tuvok: Vulcan (Pointy ears) Chief of security. Suppresses emotions. Though the Captain often looks to him for guidance. He is the reason they went after Chakotay's ship in the first place, He was a spy and they went missing because they were pulled so far away from home.  
Tom Paris: Human. Pilot, reluctant nurse. Very cocky, and flirty, but he's mellowed some and become more mature if only a little. He was a Maquis thrown in jail, but given a chance to redeem himself by Captain Janeway in exchange for helping to find Chakotay's ship. He's recently married B'Elanna Torres.  
B'Elanna Torres: Half Human, Half Klingon. Chief engineer, former Maquis crewman. Constantly at war with her two halves, she can get very angry and blames it on her Klingon side, she also blames her Klingon side for her Human father leaving when she was young. She's starting to come to terms with these seemingly two very different sides of herself. She's recently married Tom Paris, though during the first year or so she thought he was a pig.  
Harry Kim: Human. Operations Officer. Let's just say he's very much like Kagome. Plus he was the first to befriend Tom and B'Elanna.  
The Doctor: He is an emergency replacement hologram. He is supposed to be only temporary, he is considered a sentient part of the crew. Seven: A former Borg (Part machine, part something else, in this case a Human. They abduct aliens and become one with them in search of perfection, let's Just call them the Naraku of Star Trek.) She struggles with her humanity since she was Borg most of her life but the Captain liberated her from that life. 


	2. where no hanyou has gone before

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Star Trek Voyager. And I am not getting for any money for this story. A little more info on Harry: He's like Kagome in that he was a little naive at first, and he's always polite. He wants to get home the most out of the whole crew. But He's also like Shippo in that he is the youngest and has I guess you'd call them strange relationships with women. Kind of like Shippo, (at least in the anime). Shippo seems to have more relationships with girls than either Inu-yasha or Miroku.  
Oh and the Doctor has a mobile emitter that lets him walk around and not be confined just to rooms with Holo projectors.

Anyway on with the story:  
Chapter 2 Tuvok, the security chief took Kagome and Inu-yasha to some guest quarters, after finally convincing Inu-yasha that there was nothing they could do to get Naraku at this time. They were taken to separate quarters, much to their disappointment, but they didn't make a fuss.  
Inu-yasha surveyed his room. There was a bed and a few furniture items, he was used to that. But the room had no windows he couldn't see the sky. The place smelled stale, as if they hadn't been used for a while, no other smells penetrated the room. Thankfully though, the low hum that had assaulted his ears when they arrived on this strange ship, was gone. He was hungry so he went to the magic food dispenser, that that Tuvok guy had shown him how to use earlier. To his and Kagome's surprise Tuvok spoke to it and food had appeared in it out of nowhere. 'This would come in handy in my time, maybe we can take it back with us, if we ever get back that is.' However Tuvok warned them that they couldn't use it more than once a day because energy needed to be conserved. 'That's stupid.' Inu-yasha thought. 'Food gives you energy how could depriving us of it conserve energy. Stupid Youkai, stupid Humans, Stupid ship'  
He wasn't sure he trusted it anyway, so instead he plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. After a minute of tossing he sat up and tapped his foot impatiently. 'I'm bored,' he thought as he left the room.

Meanwhile Kagome was having a different problem in her quarters. She wanted a bath, she needed a bath, but Tuvok said they didn't have baths, instead he showed her how to use something called a 'sonic shower.' She sighed, 'Well as long as it gets me clean. I'm still covered in Inu-yasha's blood.' It's not that she found his blood disgusting, she just couldn't walk around the ship covered in it much longer.  
She shed her clothes and stepped into the shower stall and turned it on. She felt every pore being scrubbed at once, and let out a squeak of surprise.

Inu-yasha wandered the corridors of the strange ship, not really thinking where he was going. He was subconsciously following Kagome's scent and was surprised to find himself outside her room. He stared at the door blankly for a long minute, then he heard a surprised yelp come from within. 'Kagome!' He stepped towards the door, it didn't open and he was about to use his Tetsaiga when he remembered the button on the door. Kagome had failed to lock it after Tuvok left so it opened to let Inu-yasha in. He rushed to were her scent was the strongest. What he found stopped him dead in his tracks. There Kagome was, not a stitch of clothing on her. He stared and she stared back, before she came to her senses yelled "SIT!" and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.  
'Well she's obviously all right.' Inu-yasha thought relieved and a little grouchy at being sat. It was then he noticed the sound coming from where Kagome had been standing. It was even more irritating than the constant hum from before and he covered his ears.  
"What the hell are you doing just barging in here?" She whirled on him, now noticing he was clutching at his ears. "What's wrong, what is it?" She asked now worried.  
"Make it stop." He wined.  
"Make what stop? I don't hear anything"  
"That." He pointed at the shower. "Oh. Gomen nasai." She went and turned it off.  
"I guess only you could hear it with your sensitive ears." She reached out to stroke one but he growled. "What's wrong now"  
"You think I'll just forgive you for sitting me if you pet me." He said gruffly.  
"Hey you're the one who barged in on me. I'm the one who shouldn't forgive you." "You were the one screaming"  
"You were worried about me? Gomen." She said hugging him tightly, causing them both to blush slightly. She backed away, but did not break contact. "So what were you doing outside my room anyway"  
"You were too far away." He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear him, nor did she believe what she thought she heard.  
"What"  
"You heard me"  
"Well yeah, but"  
"Well I'm not saying it again." He turned from her, dislodging her arm from his. 'He must be worried. This situation has even got me a little on edge.' Though Kagome, so she decided to change the subject.  
"Are you hungry? I'll, oh what was the word"  
"Replicate." Inu-yasha supplied.  
"Uh yeah, I'll replicate us some food. What do you want?" She walked over to the wall with the strange device on it.  
"Ramen!" Inu-yasha answered instantly.  
Kagome sweat-dropped, then whirled on him. "But you can have anything, according to Tuvok. You could probably even have green eggs and ham. (She muttered the last part to herself). Why would you want Ramen?" She huffed.  
"But I like Ramen." He gave an almost child like stare.  
"Okay fine." 'I can't argue with him when he looks so annoyingly cute.' She then told the replicator, "One large bowl of Ramen and one order of Tsukimi Udon." To which the thing replied, "There are 50 different varieties of Ramen available..." To Kagome's great annoyance it even started listing them.  
"Wow 50, that supermarket of yours didn't have that many." Inu-yasha said in au as he walked up to the machine and stared at it in reverence.  
"Well you can't have all of them." She said slightly amused despite her annoyance.  
"I know that. But it's just so hard to choose." He scratched his head and smiled to himself, just because he knew it annoyed her.  
Finally after much deliberation, they got their meals and ate them joyously, seeing as they hadn't eaten since early that morning, 900 years ago.  
Inu-yasha finished quickly and clanked his bowl down on the table. He got his impatient look on again.  
"Inu-yasha, be a little patient, they said that they needed to repair the ship before we can go after Naraku. There's nothing you can do now"  
"Yeah well it's taking too long. I probably could have swum to shore by now"  
'Shore? He thinks... Oh! That's too cute, but how to break it to him.' "Uh, Inu-yasha"  
He scowled her way. "We're not on the water. We're in a space ship. And from what little the Captain told me, we're about 60 years from Earth"  
"Whaaat? What's a space ship? And how're we supposed to get home?" 'I'll probably make it but Kagome will be an old woman by then'  
"The Captain said she'd try to get us home." Kagome looked at him trying to be reassuring but she didn't feel all that reassured herself. "As for a space ship well they have them in my time, though not this big and I've never been on one. We're in space, Inu-yasha, up among the stars, we are actually travelling in space." She said with a twinge of excitement.  
Inu-yasha stared at her blankly. 'How could that be? Travelling in the stars? But Kagome says it's true, I guess I'll have to believe her.' He shrugged. "Oh." was all he said.  
"But..." Kagome started. 'Oh, never mind. Sometimes he can be so dense'  
"We should get some sleep." Inu-yasha stated.  
"Hai, the Captain wanted to see us in the morning. Tuvok said he'd come escort us to the meeting room"  
"Feh"  
"What? You don't like him"  
"Reminds me too much of Sesho-maru, except for the dark skin and hair"  
"Oh really? He kind of reminds me of Miroku"  
"So you think he's a pervert"  
"No, baka. " She playfully hit his arm. "He's just so composed, you know what I mean"  
"I guess." He shrugged noncommittally.  
"You should get some sleep." Inu-yasha stood to leave.  
"Wait. " He halted and turned towards her. "You can stay here if you want, I mean unless you'd rather go back to your room." She new she was babbling.  
"Sure." He sat himself in his usual way by the door. Kagome smiled to herself while she got under the sheets. She was still wrapped in the towel since she was to tired to decide what to do with her still bloody uniform. They both nodded off quickly, each secure in the company of the other.

Meanwhile Tuvok stood ramrod straight in front of the Captains desk.  
"How are our guests?" The Captain asked Tuvok.  
"Inu-yasha proved a bit difficult, however the young lady, Kagome was able to keep him in line"  
"I'm glad of that, of course we have dealt with our share of misfits haven't we." She smiled warmly, a smile which was not returned, but accepted never the less.  
"I have been monitoring their movements, strictly as a precaution of course"  
"Of course"  
"It seems the boy got restless and has made his way to the young ladies' room. It appears that is where he intends to stay"  
"So no rampant dog demons running around the ship tonight"  
"Apparently not." Her slight joke was lost on the Vulcan. "Very well. We'll discuss how to help them tomorrow after I hear their story. Just keep a light watch on them for now. "Yes Captain"  
"Dismissed"  
Tuvok left the Captain to her thoughts on how to best help their new passengers.

Inu-yasha was up early, or at least he assumed it was early. He got up out of habit, having gotten up at sunrise just about every day of his life. Without seeing the sun though he had no idea what time it was His restless movements caused Kagome to wake up. She decided to clean her uniform with the sonic shower, which proved fairly effective, and was soon dressed again.  
Both were slightly startled by the chime of the door. Kagome fumbled with the control panel beside the door until it finally opened to reveal Tuvok.  
"Hi." Kagome greeted as cheerfully as she was able that early in the morning. "If you are ready you will both accompany me to the staff room." He turned not even giving a second glance to see if they were following.  
They followed a few steps behind. "What'd I tell you. Sesho-maru." Inu-yasha whispered.  
Kagome sighed slightly and took his hand, as much for her own comfort as his. He didn't protest.  
A short "elevator" ride later and they arrived at their destination.  
There were six people seated around a long rectangular table. The Captain sat at the head of the table with a big bay window behind, that provided Inu-yasha and Kagome with their first look at the space outside. It was rather intimidating, and they stood in au until they were prompted further into the room by Tuvok.  
They sat down in the remaining chairs. Inu-yasha looked decidedly uncomfortable. Whether from the chair or the people, Kagome couldn't tell.  
"Good morning." The Captain greeted them, and they nodded. "Let me make some quick introductions, Tuvok you know is my security chief. Chakotay here is my first officer." She gestured at a husky dark-skinned man with a tattoo on his left temple. "My pilot, Tom Paris." The tall light-skinned man with blue eyes they had met yesterday. The woman they had met yesterday was introduced next, "B'Elanna Torres, my chief engineer." A petite woman with cranial protrusions. 'Must be a youkai.' Thought Inu-yasha and Kagome. "Harry Kim our head of Operations." An Asian man with a kind open face. "And finally Seven our Astromentrics expert." A tall curvaceous blond woman with mechanical implants. 'How many Youkai do they have?' Inu-yasha wondered. Kagome however voiced her own question, "Excuse me, what is Astrometrics"  
"Well we have a room devoted entirely to scanning and mapping the stars at long range." "Oh, Thank you"  
"You're welcome." The petite brown-haired Captain answered with a warm smile. "Now lets get down to business..." They discussed ship functions and when repairs would be done, mostly formalities and routine stuff. Inu-yasha squirmed and was growling slightly. He couldn't take it anymore. "Enough of this shit, what are you doing about Naraku?" All eyes turned towards him, including a very perturbed Captain. Kagome wanted to crawl under the table and disappear, she nearly slapped her forehead at Inu-yasha brashness.  
Tom Paris broke the silence, "You're not the patient type, huh?" Everyone else gave him a 'your one to talk,' look, but it seemed to lighten the mood slightly. The Captain decided to forgive the interruption for the time being. "We have been making Naraku a top priority. Need I remind you that he has killed a member of my crew." The Captain and Inu-yasha shared a small scowling match. Kagome wasn't sure who won, but somehow she suspected it was the Captain.  
"Now, what can you tell us about Naraku"  
Kagome and Inu-yasha took turns telling their story filling in for the other were they had left out a detail. They were careful to omit the personal side to the story which was difficult since it was very personal to them.  
When they had finished the Captain turned to them with a sympathetic look. "If Naraku has the ability to absorb humanoids, we should keep our distance, I will not further endanger you or my crew. Seven, your report." The tall woman took a step forward and read from what looked like a PDA.  
"Sensors tracked Naraku's ship for .247 light-years before the trail disappeared. However there are several M-class planets in the vicinity." "What's a light-year? And what the HELL is an 'M-class planet'?" Asked Inu-yasha a little annoyed.  
"It just means he is nearby and has most likely landed on a planet capable of sustaining life." "So what're we waiting for?" Inu-yasha asked anxiously.  
"Well until I get warp drive back on line, we'll be running on impulse..." Said B'Elanna.  
"Which means it'll take about 3 days to reach the nearest planet." Finished Tom. "Unless we take a shuttle"  
"Yeah, lets take this, shuttle thing." Piped in Inu-yasha.  
"Even with a shuttle it would take a day, and I'll probably have warp repaired before then." B'Elanna shot a look at Tom to say sorry, knowing how much he loved to fly his shuttle.  
"Once we're there we should be able to beam him into confinement again." Harry spoke up.  
"Oh 'cause that worked so well last time." Inu-yasha said sarcastically.  
"Inu-yasha, they're working on it." Chastised Kagome.  
"Oh like they're working on getting us home?" The Starfleet officers watched somewhat amused as their little argument went on for a few more minutes.  
"I think you and B'Elanna finally met your competition for most argumentative couple." Chakotay leaned in to whisper to Tom, who just smirked.  
The Captain finally broke into their fight. "I have put a team in charge of returning you home, however Naraku is our first priority." "Feh." Inu-yasha then abruptly stood and left.  
"Dismissed." The Captain remarked raising an eyebrow at Inu-yasha's now empty chair.  
Kagome stood quickly to follow, then remembered herself and turned to bow. "Thank you." She left just as abruptly as Inu-yasha.

'We may have dealt with our share of misfits before but I don't think I'll ever get used to it.' Thought the Captain ruefully shaking her head. 


	3. settleing in

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Star Trek Voyager. And I am not getting for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(#Authors note, see bottom of the page, whenever you feel like it, so as not to interrupt the story)  
Sorry about all the Italics at the end of last chapter I don't know how that happened it wasn't meant to be.  
Oh and this chapter I'm doing from the Voyager crew's observations and interactions between Kagome and Inu-yasha.  
So on with the show this is it.

Chapter 3 OBSERVATIONS

Captain Janeway sat in her ready room looking over reports and contemplating her next move. She thought about what Inu-yasha and Kagome had said of their now common enemy, he was a half demon, but unlike Inu-yasha, he was made up of many different demons which he could get rid of at will and absorb anyone whose power or knowledge he found desirable. In a way he was not unlike the Borg, but she could handle the Borg, she knew them, she knew almost nothing of Naraku and his motives. And she had the feeling deep in her gut that Kagome and Inu-yasha where holding something back. She sighed, leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples as the the chime signalling someone was at the door sounded.  
"Come." She said a little sharper than usual and looked up.  
"Miss Higurashi, Inu-yasha, It was good of you to come"  
"Captain, we would like to apologise for this morning." Janeway wondered how many times she apologised for the boy. The girl shot a glance to her dog-eared friend who just grunted in response, crossing his arms in a closed off sort of way. Realising this was all the apology she would get from him, Janeway accepted and got down to business.

"Apology accepted, I realise you are not used to life aboard a starship so I'll go lenient on you. But also realise that while you are on my ship, you will do things my way, if that does not sit well with you, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." She new she was being harsh but she needed to maintain some sense of order out here so far away from home.

"Yes we understand." Said Kagome before Inu-yasha could get more upset. Even though the boy was outwardly seething Janeway could see a sort of understanding, but whether it was of the situation, some unspoken message from the girl or both, she wasn't sure.

"Very good. Since you may be here for a while before we can get you back to your own time, you might want to get to know the layout of the ship. First you should know that certain areas are restricted, such as the Cargo Bays, Engineering, and the Bridge, unless given permission. I'm sure you've already noticed that most things are voice activated so feel free to access the ships computers to learn more about this time, from what I've read it's not too different from computers of your time." Janeway said addressing Kagome.

"No, I guess not." She gave a small chuckle and scratched her head, Inu-yasha just looked at her funny.  
"B'elanna, my chief engineer, has informed me that she has gotten Warp power back on and we should arrive at the planet by noon tomorrow. In the mean time if you'd like to keep busy you can assist Paris and Kim on the Holo-deck. They could use some insight into what happened back in your time right before you ended up here."

"We want to be of any help we can." Said Kagome eagerly.

"They should be on Holo-deck two, just instruct the Turbo lift to take you there."

"Holo-deck", "Turbo lift?" They both questioned at once. 'Of course they would probably have different names for things than in their times, she'd have to get used to it, though for their sake she hoped she didn't have to.

"Tom and Harry can explain the Holo-deck to you when you get there. As for a Turbo lift, in your time I believe you called it an elevator"  
She remembered Tom mentioning that the time they had travelled back in time to 1996 Earth.

"Ohh." They both chimed in.

"Now miss Higurashi I'd like to speak with you alone for a moment." Inu-yasha shot her a suspicious glare but left after Kagome assurance that she'd be all right.

After he had gone Kagome gave her a questioning look. "Kagome..., may I call you Kagome?" She asked as she got up from her seat to pace the room, at Kagome's nod she continued.

"I don't like to pry in personal matters, but if they affected my crew I feel it my duty."

"If this is about Inu-yasha's outburst, I promise he won't do it again, he's really not that bad, please don't throw us off the ship, he just..."

"Kagome, I have no intention of throwing you off the ship. I'm sure he's... just a big puppy dog. " Though she wasn't one to be so naive as to blatantly put her trust in someone she just met, she couldn't help but like this couple from the past.

"Oh, then what do you want to talk about." Kagome asked mood brightening somewhat.

"I have a concern, Naraku is a very strong enemy, made stronger by the Jewel of the Four Souls he now possesses. Your story was fairly detailed when it came to the origin of the Jewel, but seemed to be lacking in some details when it came to Naraku's own motivations. Is there something I should be aware of?" She said matter-of-factly, Kagome started to fidget, a distinct tell in Janeway's eyes.

"Does it have anything to do with why Inu-yasha is after him?" She pressed on.

"I..It's kind of personal."

"If it's something we need to know to defeat him or if it will endanger my crew in any way, I need to know."

She saw Kagome go calm and a sad note came to her voice, "All you need to know is that Naraku is very manipulative, expect the unexpected. Naraku worries Inu-yasha more than he likes to admit. And I'm worried what will happen to Inu-yasha when he is finally defeated. He's hurt a lot of people and will hurt more before we capture him. I'm not even really sure of his motivations." It seemed that was all she was going to get from Kagome, but she didn't see any point in pressing an obviously touchy subject. She was satisfied and when the time came she had a feeling she could trust them.

"All right, you'd better go before he starts scratching at the door." The room was sound proofed, but she could picture him pacing the corridor impatiently.

The girl gave a relieved and half amused smile before she walked out the doors.

On the Holo-deck Tom and Harry had been going over the sensor logs and trying to recreate the incident that brought the strange couple from the past, when they got the call from the Captain that, the affore mentioned couple would be joining them soon. 

"Well this should sure make things interesting." Commented Tom. 

"Interesting, huh. What if he tries that Wind Scar thing that his Holo-deck character can do?" After Harry had seen the destructive force of the Wind Scar and the boy's temper that morning he was a little stressed.

"I wouldn't be too worried, I've seen what the girl Kagome can do to him, first hand. Besides it seems the writer of the program exaggerated a few things." Tom tinkered with the controls, "Anyway, Inu-yasha doesn't seem so bad."

"I guess not." Harry shrugged, 'He probably just misses his friends in the feudal era.'

"This must be it." "How can you tell, everything in this fucked up place looks the same." "Well its the only door around, it's got to be it." Came voices from the corridor.

"Wanna bet that's them."

"I've learned not to make any bets with you Paris." Harry said. Tom smirked back as Kagome and Inu-yasha entered the Holo-deck.

"Oh hi, ..." She faltered trying to remember their names.

"I'm Tom and this is Harry." Tom gestured.

"Hi, Tom, Harry, the Captain sent us to help. Though I'm not sure how we can help." Kagome greeted them with a bright smile.

"Well let's start with just before you got here. What were you doing?"

"We were just coming back from my time."

"Through the well, is that right?"

"Yes,... when Naraku surprised us. Inu-yasha fought him. He used the Wind Scar." Tom saw Harry gulp at this.  
"... and I guess it struck part of the well, I'm not really sure, it was all kind of a blur. But the next thing we knew we were here."

"Okay so maybe your Wind Scar,... opened the well's time portal around whoever was standing near the well and that coincided with the time portal created by the chronoton electrical storm outside the ship. Somehow the time portal opened inside the Holo-deck, I'm still not sure why." Stated Harry mostly to himself.

"But how would they have ended up here? I mean here is no where near the well or even Earth, what would be the connection?" Asked Paris.

"Um, I'm not sure I completely follow this, but, what if the connection was the Jewel, calling to itself through time to be completed? That could happen, right?" Kagome looked at Inu-yasha who looked lost.

"It's a possibility, but without knowing more about the properties of the Jewel..."

"Keh whatever, can you get us home?" Inu-yasha interrupted Harry

"Not yet, have patience." Tom gave him a reassuring smile.

"Just get us back to the well, it will probably take us home." Inu-yasha said with annoyance, but Tom sensed he really believed it would work, hell maybe it would but... "Unfortunately we're no where near Earth and I'm not even sure if your well still exists in this time." Tom saw both their moods deflate, he couldn't have that.  
"Tell you what, let's take a break, me and Harry have been at this for hours with no solution. Would you like to see what the Holo-deck can do?" Kagome was the first to get excited, and while Inu-yasha was more subdued he never the less looked slightly intrigued.

"I've only browsed through this story, and it seems to deviate slightly from what you've told us about your tale, so I'm interested to know what is true and what is false. Computer, run 'Inu-yasha A Feudal Fairy Tale' chapter one."

The stark grey room they had been standing in dissolved into a dense forest. Inu-yasha and Kagome jumped a bit in shock but Kagome seemed more awed than the wary Inu-yasha.

"Wow, how does it do that?" Asked Kagome.

"It's a complex system of light and photons." Harry said walking over to stand beside Kagome.

"Keh it's a trick." "No Inu-yasha, it's kind of like the t.v., you remember the box with the moving pictures from my time." Kagome moved over to take Inu-yasha's hand. Tom saw him visibly calm at her touch, amazing.

"Yeah like that isn't wired enough." They watched the scene of their first encounter replay surreally before their eyes.

"So did he really try to kill you?" Harry asked not looking at Inu-yasha.

"Hey I'm right here asshole." Inu-yasha replied. 

'Harry you'd better watch yourself.' Thought Paris.

"If I was trying to kill her, she would be dead right now." Inu-yasha said cockily.

"Riiight, you were just grumpy cause I woke you up." She half joked but then grew quiet, "And because I looked like Ki..." She stopped mid sentence and then quickly changed the subject. Harry didn't notice, but it seemed Inu-yasha did and Tom could see an almost ashamed look come over him.  
"You where never that fierce, this Holo-character's eyes are deadly." Kagome finished.  
Tom decided to changed the scene, so he called out, "Computer play individual scenes in random order." This time the scene dissolved to a group sitting around a camp fire, Kagome, Inu-yasha, the characters Tom remembered as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Even though they're not quite the same, don't they remind you of them?" Kagome spoke to Inu-yasha with a sad expression of longing on her face. 

"Keh, bet it was Miroku who wrote this, look what he has Sango wearing." 

'I guess it is a little unrealistically skimpy for that time period.' Tom admitted. Though intentional or not Inu-yasha's comment had brought a smile back to Kagome's lips.

"Where's Shippo?" She asked after a few minutes of watching the scene play out.

"Isn't that Shippo?" Harry pointed to a two tailed cat with orange fir.

"No that's, well I'm not sure, kind of Kirara." Kagome said as Inu-yasha started laughing apparently Shippo's altered character design was greatly amusing. Kagome smacked him on the arm.

A few more scenes changed and more half truths where brought to light. Such as apparently Kagome really could blow up half a building along with the demons inside it with her miko power. But she had to either charge up an object, such as an arrow and let it fly or be in direct contact. She could not shoot the energy directly from her hands like the Holo-character of Kagome could.

"I'm sorry the writer seems to have taken some liberties with your story, but maybe we can correct the problem." Harry said.

"That's okay it was kind of fun, kind of like an alternate universe fan fiction of our lives." Kagome said cheerfully, Inu-yasha seemed to catch her cheerful mood as well.

Tom was about to end the program when he noticed a mood shift in the couple from the past. It was a scene he hadn't seen before, the Kagome Holo-character was watching the Inu-yasha Holo-character embrace a mysterious woman that looked very similar to Kagome.  
"Kikyo." The Holo-Inu-yasha whispered seductively and both Kagomes went instantly pale and Inu-yasha just looked shocked.  
The Holo-Kagome turned and ran, the scene followed her through the woods as she collapsed on the ground in tears. Real Kagome looked almost equally as upset, while real Inu-yasha looked to be waging some sort of emotional battle in himself.  
Holo-Kagome continued crying as a tall figure slowly, almost sensuously made it's way towards her. As it came closer you could begin to make out the long flowing silver hair and golden eyes. 

"Sesho-maru." Holo-Kagome said in relief, Inu-yasha said in anger, and Kagome said in pure shock.

"What the hell are you doing with my brother." Seethed Inu-yasha. The Holo-characters slowly inched towards each other.

"That isn't me, that's the Holo-deck character. That's just... Eww." Kagome pulled a face at Inu-yasha.

Tom needed to end this before it got really ugly. "Computer end program." They were back in the grey room.

Inu-yasha was still seething and he looked a little hurt by what he just saw.

"Remember it's just a story, it isn't real. You said yourself it's not very accurate." Harry tried to reason.

They both clamped their mouths shut, seeming to at least in part accept this. Though they seemed to still be wrestling with some doubts.

"Lets go to the mess hall we could all use something to eat." Tom said, while he thought, 'And you guys need something to take your mind off your troubles.' 

They walked to the Mess Hall in silence, got their food in silence, and sat down in silence. Tom watched them from the counter as he was getting his own food from Neelix, the cook.

"B'Elanna's not here?" Neelix observed.

"I tried to drag her away from Engineering, but you know how she is." Tom said.

"Shouldn't she have regular meals in her condition?"

"B'Elanna hates when I check up on her, but she said she'd replicated a sandwich."

"And you naturally had Lieutenant Carey confirm this."

"Naturally." Tom said with a light smile.  
After the short talk as Tuvok, would put it, Neelix leaned in to whisper. "What's wrong with those two? Ensign Ashmore said he was violent and rude, but that she was energetic and cheerful. But they both look like their in a bad mood now." He said gesturing to where Kagome and Inu-yasha sat with Harry.

'Voyager's gossip grape vine at work again.' Paris thought but said. "Some sort of lovers spat I think." And instantly regretted it.

"Well I think it's time for this moral officer to get to work, don't you?" Neelix said brightly while leaving the counter.

"Neelix, wait..." Tom tried to stop him but it was too late. 'He means well but he'll just make things worse.' He thought shaking his head.

"Why hello there, how is everything?" Inu-yasha growled at Neelix, and Kagome just gave him a polite smile. 

He continued. "I see you haven't touched the food, perhaps I can get you something more to your liking."

"Every thing's fine, Neelix." Harry tried to intervene.  
Neelix just ignored him. "I hear you're having relationship problems."

Paris smacked his head mentally and saw Kagome turn red.

"I don't have relationship problems." Inu-yasha grumbled stressing the I in the sentence.

"Oh really, Then why is it you get jealous whenever I even glance at some other guy?" Kagome challenge apparently fed up with keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Maybe it's because you're always flirting with Koga, and now Sesho-maru."

"I have never, I would never... how many times do I have to tell you that was not me!" She was standing hovering over him now in a rage, not even when Tom had witnessed her sit Inu-yasha before did she look this angry. 

"You're a big flirt." He countered.

"What do you care. When this is all over you'll just, just...You're such a hypocrite!" She said in a rage then continued icily, "Think what ever you want, I'm going... " she faltered then finished angrily, "away!" 

Kagome stormed out of the Mess Hall leaving a pissed yet somewhat humbled Inu-yasha in her wake. With the whole Mess Hall staring at him, he let out a loud "Feh" and left in the opposite direction than Kagome had taken.

"I haven't seen a display like that since before you and B'Elanna got married." Harry commented to Tom, who just sighed.

'We weren't that bad, ... were we?' Tom thought to himself.

A little while later Harry needed to know that Kagome was okay. He hated conflict. Tom would probably tease him that he had a crush on the girl.

He'd say, "Harry, Harry, Harry, first it was the wrong twin, then the ex-Borg, the dead woman, a terrorist, and now a girl 10 years younger than you from the past who's boyfriend could rip you to shreds with his claws." Yep he'd say that all right, but it wasn't the truth. In truth he wasn't entirely sure what he felt, maybe it was a sort of big brother thing. But that was strange considering he had only just met her yesterday. Regardless of why, he went to her quarters to talk to her.

He rang the chime. A sniffle followed by a nasty "Go away." was heard from within.

"I'm sorry, I came at a bad time." He turned to leave, but heard her shuffle towards the door and open it.

"Oh, Mr. Kim." She said out of respect, probably trying to make up for being rude. "What is it?" She asked politely enough.

"Well you seemed a bit upset, so I thought I'd see how you were." Harry said.

"Fine." She did not look fine, her eyes were puffy and her face was streaked from crying. She sighed, "It's an old argument."

"Well if you need someone to talk to..."

"Thank you," She took a deep breath. "It's really stupid, I just get so jealous of Kikyo and then he has the nerve to get jealous of Koga, when that's all just one sided. I don't want to push him when he's still hung up on Kikyo. It seems silly to be jealous of a past life, right?"

"Kikyo's your past life?" Harry asked, though he suspected she didn't need any prompting at this point. She seemed to want to get it off her chest.  
"Yeah, this is why you should never meet your past life. You know there are girls who would go gagga over a boy if he said he fell in love with your soul, it's supposed to be romantic. It's not when two people are sharing that soul. I can't blame him for being confused though." Kagome paused for breath. 

'It would certainly be confusing if the woman you loved happened to be in two separate bodies.' Thought Harry though still a bit confused.

She leaned against the wall, drained from her rant. "I just want to be with him, to share the time we have together, but why did I meet him if I just have to say good-bye to him in the end." She seemed to say this more to herself than to Harry.  
"I know I'll forgive him and things will go back to normal. I just want him to be happy."

"At the cost of your happiness." Harry ventured, but instead of sadness he saw shock.

"His happiness is my happiness. Whatever path he chooses in the end I want to share his happiness while I can." She paused again looking better than before. "Ahhh, I feel better now." She stretched and moved away from the wall. "Thank you, you're a good listener."

"Um sure." Harry was as confused as ever as he watched her retreat back into her quarters. 

Tom found him crouched at a window on the observation deck.

"What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha growled at him. Unfazed Tom strolled over to the window to lean casually beside it.

"Meeting someone, finding you here is just a coincidence." Tom could see he didn't believe him, it really was just a coincidence. But why not take the opportunity to smooth his ruffled fir.

"You know, I can only imagine what seeing something like that would make you feel. But it wasn't real. I know I haven't known either of you for very long but I find it hard to believe she would do something like that to you, it's clear to anyone how devoted she is to you."

"She shouldn't be." Inu-yasha looked down at the floor. 'The scene with him and the other girl was true?' Tom realized.

"So, who is this Kikyo?" Silence "There's something between you, or at least there used to be?"

"What are you psychic?" Inu-yasha looked at him now, bewildered.

'So I was right.' "If you care at all for the girl you should apologise, believe me it's not worth it. Even if the making up part is fun." Tom's mind went off to happy memories, but Inu-yasha cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't matter, in the end she'll go back to her world and I'll go with Kikyo"  
"So why haven't you gone with this Kikyo before?"

"I..." He said hesitantly. "I made a promise." He got suddenly angry and huffed. Tom wondered, to who, and what, but didn't say anything about it.

Instead Tom said, "Kagome is here, now and it's clear you care for her too, why waste the time you have together? And if you never get back, you'll have all the time in the world together." (#AN)

Inu-yasha looked deep in thought. After a while though he said casually, "You're mates coming." 

'I guess that discussions over, he is a stubborn one, just like my mate. Wait a minute...' Paris thought, then said, 

"We don't usually call it that around the rest of the crew, makes them nervous or something." Just then B'Elanna stepped onto the deck from the turbo lift.  
"How could you tell she was coming?" Tom whispered as he waited for B'Elanna to walk over. Inu-yasha just thumbed his nose.

"Hey fly boy." B'Elanna greeted Tom with a kiss. 'She's in a good mood, she doesn't usually like PDA's, even if Inu-yasha is the only other one here.'

After they pulled apart she turned to give a polite greeting to Inu-yasha. But he was no longer standing at the window, he was now hunched over in pain. 

"What's wrong?" They asked him worriedly. The boy didn't answer he was too occupied staring at his hand and the now reseeding claws. Not only that but his dog ears were disappearing and his hair was turning black. He turn bewildered greyish/purple eyes upon them and muttered, "W...Why...?" before passing out.

Tom shot a glance at B'Elanna making sure it wasn't something affecting her half-Human nature as well. 'No still my B'Elanna.' Tom observed. But the half dog demon was transformed before their eyes, and now looked fully Human.

"Amazing, all the DNA that made up his former self has now been repressed. You say he just changed right in front of you?" Tom and B'Elanna nodded at the Doctor's question. 

"Is this anything like when I had my DNA extracted by the Vidiians?" (#AN) B'Elanna said with a hint of nervousness that only Tom recognised.

Tom glanced at his wife, it had been a long time ago, but he suspected she still had nightmares about it, though she won't talk about them. It was the first time he had seen her cry, though she wasn't herself then.

"I don't think so there isn't a Demon Inu-yasha running around the ship, he's still him, right Doc?" Tom ventured.

"It would appear so, though I can't explain it." Said the Doctor.

"Then why don't you just ask." Inu-yasha said annoyed. He had woken up somewhere in the middle of all this.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome burst through the Sick-Bay doors. Inu-yasha sat cross legged on the bed waiting for Kagome to cross to him.

"What happened? I heard you collapsed and..." She trailed off as she took in his appearance.

"That's what we are trying to determine." The Doctor cut in, but Kagome paid little attention.

"You're not due for another 2 and a half weeks."

"I know." Inu-yasha said a bit worried.

"You mean this sort of thing has happened before?" This time she acknowledged the Doctor's question.

She glance from the Doctor back to Inu-yasha who sighed and began speaking.

"Once a month my demon blood disappears and I become Human. But it shouldn't be the new moon for almost three weeks."

"Earth's new moon is still in three weeks in this time right?" Kagome asked, and Paris consulted a nearby computer terminal and nodded his confirmation.

"You're demon blood does not disappear it merely goes into a state of dormancy. As for why it would be happening now, and why you fainted I can only speculate. You are the only Hanyou I have ever seen. However all species go through a process of adapting to space, your body is probably readjusting to the space cycle since it is different from the cycles of the moon on earth. You will be fine, you're not in any physical danger, you may go." The Doctor said drolly.  
"That's it?" Kagome started at him.

"What more do you want?"

She faltered. "Kagome." Inu-yasha stood by the doors waiting for her.

She hesitated a moment and then they left together.

"That's some mood swing." Tom commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His wife said annoyed now.

'Woops, guess its gonna be a long night.' He thought as he followed behind his wife and said a tired "Goodnight." to the Doctor.  
Okay that's it, reviews are welcome as always.  
I have a few author comments, first I forgot to include the Neelix character in the prologue so he's basically a Delta Quadrant alien (Telaxian) and is now the cook and self-appointed moral officer, he likes to medal.  
Secondly: When Tom says, "you'll have all the time in the world together." Even though he travels throughout the Universe, he's a down to Earth guy so he says World instead of Universe.  
and the Vidiians are aliens with a deadly disease that they need replacement body parts for from other races. They took B'Elanna because her Klingon side was thought to be immune to the disease and they needed a pure specimen so she was split in two, one fully Klingon and another fully Human. The Klingon side died saving the Human side. And it turned out Human B'Elanna needed the Klingon DNA to live so it was put back in her and she became whole again.  
Anything else that is unclear just tell me and I'll try to clear it up, there will be some action coming. 


	4. observations

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Star Trek Voyager. And I am not getting for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(#Authors note, see bottom of the page, whenever you feel like it, so as not to interrupt the story)  
Thank you for your continued support ;) Enough of the mushy stuff (That was sarcasm.) Now on with the story.

Chapter 4: Privacy

Kagome followed Inu-yasha to the Turbo lift in silence. Mesmerised by the slow swaying of his long silky black hair. She thought to herself, 'Not as beautiful as his silver hair but still gorgeous.' She sighed.  
'Wait a minute I'm supposed to be mad at him, or he's supposed to be mad at me, I don't even know anymore.' She grumble silently to herself as the doors to the turbo-lift opened.  
She thought back to not a half hour ago when she'd been sitting in her room sulking at the walls, after her talk with Harry. She thought back on their argument and how stupid it had really been. 'Inu-yasha how could you think that I'd want to be with Sesho-maru, a demon who's tried to kill you on numerous occasions. Come to think of it he hasn't tried to kill Inu-yasha lately and he's even saved him a couple of times. (I'm still not sure if they where intentional or not.) He has even saved Kohaku from death, after we took his shard, what we thought was the last shard.' She shook her head to rid herself of her dark thoughts. 'But Sesho-maru is so not my type. And the whole Koga thing I always thought of as a friendly rivalry, though Inu-yasha always took it seriously, like I would ever leave him. Besides Koga's pretty much left us alone since we took his shards.  
Then of course there's Kikyo, but he's kept his promise not to leave me to run to her since Mt. Hakurei. (#1) So I guess we just fight now as an excuse.'

She sighed she was ready to forgive him. All thought of their fight left her mind as she got a call from the Doctors and she rushed to Inu-yasha's side.

And here they were.  
Back to the present, Inu-yasha was leaning against the wall of the unmoving turbo-lift, pointedly not looking at her. She realized with a start that they hadn't told the lift where to go so she blurted out their deck number and it started moving. "I'm tired of this fight." Kagome sighed.  
"Me too. But you're right, I am a hippo critt. I... 'm sorry." (#2)  
Kagome blinked at him for a few moments. 'It must be his human blood he always talks so honestly during this time'  
"Don't worry about it. I've told you before I understand." she moved towards him and gave him a quick hug. But as she pulled away Inu-yasha brought her back for a lingering hug and nuzzled the top of her head. She felt calm with him here like this. She felt safe and loved and could forget about all their little problems. She almost hated it, for the fact that it would end sometime and because of their problems.  
They were still positioned like that when the doors opened to reveal two crewmen and they pulled apart awkwardly.  
Kagome spoke then, "Um, what floor is this?" After a bit of a confused look from one of the crewmen she had her answer and was dashing down the hall with Inu-yasha in her wake.  
"I guess they haven't figured out that you can halt the turbo-lift for those more intimate moments." Commented one crew member to the other.  
"Good thing too, we've been waiting a whole ten seconds for the lift as it is." The other crew member responded as they stepped onto the lift and the doors closed behind them.

Tom stomped after B'Elanna a little peeved for her moodiness, especially when he didn't do anything.  
He finally caught up to her when she stopped for the Turbo-lift doors to open.  
"B'Elanna..." He started but was cut off by a quick raise of the hand. The doors opened and they stepped in.  
The doors closed and he was about to start again when she turned to him with a wide cat like grin on her face.  
"So how'd you like my lame excuse"  
"What?" He was totally dumbfounded.  
"Sure it was lame but I had to get out of Sick Bay some how. You just know the Doctor would have found some excuse to examine me just because I happened to be there"  
"Yeah that was pretty lame." He grinned. "But you know you are due for a check-up pretty soon. Maybe I should drag you back there"  
"Don't you start on me too"  
"Kidding." He put up his hands in a defensive, placating pose. 'I may not have been talking about her but she has been moody lately and more confusing than ever before.' But he wisely kept his mouth shut for once.  
"So, truce?" She stocked towards him, grin back in place.  
"Truce." He pulled her towards him and set his lips upon her in a passionate kiss. He broke for the briefest of moments to command, "Computer halt-turbo-lift." Before getting back to ravishing his wife. 'Looks like we won't be getting much sleep tonight.' And neither will there unfortunate neighbors. (#3)

Back in their quarters, Inu-yasha sat on the bed, he looked a bit uncomfortable. 'Maybe that's why he was in such a rush to get out of the Doctor's. He wants to be alone.' Thought Kagome.  
She tentatively took a seat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She let out a big yawn not even bothering to cover it up.  
"Tired"  
"Mm." Was her only reply.  
"You've had a rough day. You should get some sleep"  
"Me? What about you? Are you all right? Do you feel any different from when you normally transform?" "No, I'll be fine in the morning, you should sleep." He was being oddly calm.  
"Doesn't this worry you"  
"Not any more so than usual"  
"So it does worry you. Just let me be worried for both of us all right"  
"You do enough worrying. Don't deny it I know you're worried even if you do trust them"  
"Am not. Let's just drop it, We're both tired." 'But he's right even if I do trust them I was still worried they might turn prejudice against us, against him. Deep down I really was, being in a strange place and all. But I didn't have to worry after all. After I let my fears slip in the Captains room this morning I realized it was a bit foolish. Course now I'm worried about a whole different set of circumstances.' She sighed and leaned into him more.  
"Now go to sleep." He said a little more forcefully and gently laid her down on the bed, after which he slid to the floor to sit leaning against the bed.  
"Inu-yasha, your not going to sleep like that are you"  
"No"  
"You're not planning on sleeping at all"  
"No"  
"Yes you are, come here, there's plenty of room." She said blushing only slightly as she patted the bed beside her.  
"W..with you?" He gasped.  
"Oh like I'm going to try anything. Come on, you need your rest too"  
"Keh." It only took a little bit more prodding to get him into bed and even then he lay stiffly beside her. "There, that isn't so bad. Now go to sleep." She said as she turned her back to him and he to her.  
"I wonder what everybody's doing back home." Kagome said quietly after a while.  
"Your family is probably fine, same as they always are. The monks probably groping Sango and then she's clobbering him"  
"You're probably right, but I meant I wonder what happened to them. You know, did they have a good life? I really miss them"  
Inu-yasha just Keh'd but then turned quiet.  
To brighten the mood somewhat and take her own mind off the subject she said. "You know that Sonic Shower thing is amazing, you should try it, now that you can't hear it. "  
"Feh. I don't need it"  
"Still, I wish I could take a long hot soak in a tub"  
"You and your baths. Now go to sleep"  
A short minute later Kagome was fast asleep, witnessed by her light snoring. Inu-yasha, of course was wide awake, being in the habit of not sleeping on his human night and having Kagome in the same bed, he couldn't get to sleep even if he wanted to. He thought about what Paris had said to him earlier. "Kagome is here, now and it's clear you care for her too, why waste the time you have together? And if you never get back, you'll have all the time in the world together"  
'Keh just because she's there? I wonder if that's how his relationships go?' But then he realized he really didn't care. 'I want to be with Kagome because she is Kagome not just because she's here.'

Sometime in the night Inu-yasha shifted on to his back, maybe he did drift off and hadn't noticed. He opened his slightly sticky eyes for one thing, a clear sign of more than resting his eyes, and he felt a hand that had not been there the last time he checked. He glanced quickly at Kagome to make sure she wasn't about to wake up. 'I need to remove her hand from my... well my... um... down there.' He slowly closed his hand over hers so as not to wake her. He quickly snatched it away and held it to his chest, to discourage anymore groping. Kagome snuggled in closer rubbing her nose against his sleeve, before settling again. 'Damn it's gonna be a long night.'

Inu-yasha noticed Kagome begin to stir. He scrambled to untangle their limbs before she woke up. However in doing that he over shot and ended up in a tangle of bedding on the floor.  
"Inu-yasha?" Asked a groggy Kagome as she peered over the side of the bed.  
"I'm all right." He fought with the sheets.  
"Inu-yasha!" She exclaimed, when Inu-yasha looked up at her, her eyes where wide with terror.  
"What"  
"Y..You're still Human"  
He had a brief start of panic before realising, "It's probably still night time." 'This nights lasting forever'  
"Oh, yeah you're probably right." She gave a sigh of relief but just to be sure, "Computer what time is it"  
"Thirteen Hundred hours." The computer drone uncaring that it was not the time they wanted to here.  
"One o'clock p.m.!" She screeched, and a look of panic crossed both their faces.  
"We've got to get you to the Doctor's." Kagome sprang up and dragged Inu-yasha out the door, still tangled in bedding might I add.

Sick Bay:  
"What's happening you said he'd be fine? He should be normal by now." Kagome berated the Doctor.  
"Normal being a relative term of course." The Doctor snidely remarked.  
"Oi." Was Inu-yasha's come back.  
The Doctor made throat clearing noises, Kagome found this odd as he did not actually have a throat to clear. "Well as I said before I have never seen a case like this, but if it would make you feel better I can keep him here and run some tests"  
"Yes that'd be great. Thank you Doctor. . . , I never caught your name"  
But before the Doctor could give his usual explanations that he did not have a name and it was a long and complicated story, Inu-yasha burst out, "Oh hell no, I'm not staying here"  
"I really would like to run some tests, It should only take a few minutes"  
Inu-yasha moved to protest more, but Kagome stopped him with a look. Not her usual 'I'm pissed at you for being so stubborn and this is for your own good.' look, but a worried look that silenced him and he agreed with a nod.  
"Glad you've come to you're senses. I'll just get some things ready." The Doctor moved off into his office. Worried that they'd be arriving at the planet soon and that Inu-yasha would try to fight Naraku in his present form, Kagome followed the Doctor into his office.  
"Can't you keep him here longer, knock him out or declare him unfit or something? Just keep him here and out of danger." Kagome pleaded.  
"I am not in the habit of delivering false treatment. But more importantly the Captain is not in the habit of letting civilians tag along on away missions"  
"That won't stop him. He'll do anything to get Naraku, if he's anywhere on that planet. . "  
"But he's not anywhere on that planet"  
"What"  
"Ah so you haven't been informed. Sorry to say but your impulsive friend may be disappointed. They found the shuttle but no 'bad guy.' It's a salvage operation now. But take heart, they found a warp signature of another ship, he's most likely on it and we'll be tailing him shortly." He walked away leaving a dumbfounded Kagome.  
'Great not only do we sleep through the news, and Inu-yasha's still Human in the middle of the day, Naraku has us on another wild goose chase. What is he up to and how am I going to break the news to Inu-Yasha?' She trudged back to the main room to break it to him.  
'This just isn't turning out to be our day is it. And it started out so well, waking up in Inu-yasha's warm arms.' She sighed in defeat.

End ch. 4

A little shorter than usual but that's all I had planned for this one, the next chapter should be more action packed.  
# Author's notes:  
1) "Mt. Hakurei." I'm not sure if that statement is true or not but it is in my story.  
2) "hippo critt.": I know that's not how you spell it, but I don't think it's a common word in Inu-yasha's vocabulary so he says it a bit strangely.  
3) "And neither will there unfortunate neighbors." First off the whole Turbo-lift gag was a nod to all the Voyager fan fiction with the obligatory sex in a Turbo-lift story line. While the walls of the Captains ready room may be sound proof, walls in individuals quarters are not. Also a not to the episode "Someone to Watch over me." Anyway, tell me what you thought and stay tuned, Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	5. Privacy

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Star Trek Voyager. And I am not getting for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(#Authors note, see bottom of the page, whenever you feel like it, so as not to interrupt the story)  
Chapter 5: Challenges

Meeting room: Several minutes before Kagome and Inu-yasha awoke to their bad news.

"There seems to be some debris from a battle that appears to have started in space. No life forms are present on the planet." Droned, Seven, the former Borg Drone. (AN#1)  
"The shuttle is intact with some minor damage, no propulsion but it's easily repaired." Put in B'Elanna.  
"He must have liked what he saw on the other craft better. Though there's some good news, there is a clear warp trail I can follow." Paris said.  
"Very good, B'Elanna take a repair team down and get it aboard as quickly as possible. I want to get under way as soon as it is. I'll find some way to tell our guests the disappointing news." Janeway sighed. "Dismissed. Tuvok, Chakotay, a word." 

Tuvok and Chakotay stayed as the rest left to execute her orders.

"Well...?" She began leadingly, in a more relaxed tone.  
"Captain, I've done as you asked and hidden all computer entries of their time periods, though from what I can gather it's mostly false information anyway." said Chakotay.  
"It's just a precaution, in case they decide to explore the computer system, I wouldn't want them to know too much about future events of their periods. Tuvok, any word on Inu-yasha's condition"  
"Not as of yet, the last time I checked they were both still in their quarters. . . Captain do you think it's wise not to keep a closer eye on them? He does carry a deadly weapon." Asked the security chief,Tuvok.  
"Some of the crew members have expressed concern about his sword and his temper." Chimed in Chakotay.  
"I understand your concern, I'll speak with him about it. I believe we can trust them, but if they give me reason not to you'll be the first to know. That is all gentlemen." She said in dismissal and they left.

Inu-yasha took the news of Naraku's flight surprisingly well. He only yelled for two minutes, mostly cursing. News of his sword in danger of being locked up, he took less well, but he promised not to draw it on any of the crew again, and was once again aloud to keep his sword. The ship was following the warp trail. Kagome and Inu-yasha tried to kept occupied for most of the day, wandering around the ship. Inu-yasha was getting the hang of the space ship as they called it. Life here was different but not all together un-copeable and like with Kagome's time he chose to ignore the things he didn't understand. That didn't mean he wasn't learning though, he learned many things, for instance: Apparently these weird creatures that inhabited the ship were not Youkai, but aliens, 'Whatever that was.' And some of the ones who he originally thought where Youkai, with their light hair and eyes where actually Earth foreigners, Humans who lived somewhere other than Japan. Of course he knew there were places other than Japan, he knew Kagome studied something called English. Now he new there were other Earths, kind of, they called them other names but they were like Earth with different people living on them. Kagome explained to him as much as she could gather from the inhabitants of this ship. They also didn't all speak Japanese even though he heard them all in Japanese, the computer translated everything for them somehow. He still wasn't clear on the hole computer thing, he guessed it was some other kind of Alien. He tried not to think about it too much. The important thing now was that they were after Naraku again finally.

B'Elanna walked into the Mess Hall with Tom and Harry to an amazing transformation, the chairs had all been removed and the tables were replaced with lower ones that you had to sit at, (many of the crew seemed awkwardly positioned on the floor) there were numerous draperies hanging about as well as lighted paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling.  
She looked to Harry and Tom to see if they new what was going on but they seemed as awe struck as she was.  
Neelix waved them over from across the room.  
"Neelix, what's going on?" Asked Tom.  
"I thought our guests might be a little home sick, so I thought I'd give them a little taste of home. Also as an apology for earlier, I think I may have provoked that fight." Neelix said with regret. "It seemed to put them at ease, slightly." He said nervously, always wanting to please all of the people all of the time.  
"It looks great Neelix." Said Harry diplomatically. "How did you do all of this, and in such a short time"  
"It wasn't easy I..." B'Elanna tuned out the long explanation Neelix went into in favor of taking in the atmosphere. It was really lovely, he was very thoughtful. Her eyes came to rest on the honored guests, they both looked a little overwhelmed, the girl was politely nibbling at her food and the still Human boy was trying to ignore everything around him. Tom nudged B'Elanna on the arm, a clear sign that she needed to rejoin the conversation.  
"Well you've outdone yourself this time Neelix." Tom said jovially. "Yes, it's amazing." B'Elanna added brightly, of course it sounded lame but Neelix didn't seem to notice.  
"Help yourself to some fish and rice, and there's some tea too." Neelix tottered off to great some new arrivals.  
After they got they're food, 'Tis doesn't look like any Earth fish I've ever seen,' B'Elanna eyed her dish warily. Tom of course decided to sit with Inu-yasha and Kagome, Tom never misses a chance to make new friends.  
"Hi,. Enjoying yourselves?" Tom greeted as they sat on the floor. "Oh, yes this was very thoughtful." Kagome said with a hint of nervousness.  
"We're not here for enjoyment." Inu-yasha practically growled at Tom. One of these days he's going to get an appendage chopped off for his troubles, or worse.  
"Inu-yasha don't be rude." Kagome scolded him. He seemed to barely acknowledge it but looked chastised none- the- less as he turned to his food instead.  
"You're still not back to normal I see." Tom frowned. "Doc wasn't able to help"  
"No." Inu-yasha and Kagome frowned.  
"You'll probably be back to normal in no time." Harry tried his best to cheer them up. "How's the food"  
Inu-yasha made a face at his meal. "Neelix's cooking does take some getting used to." Commented Tom.  
"We slept right into the after noon, how can you stand it always being like night time around here I think I'd go nuts. Maybe you could put in like changing scenery screens like in "Back to the Future 2" or something." Kagome commented.  
"How about it B'Elanna, think you and your team would be up to the challenge?" Tom seemed to know what she was talking about, the rest of them however... 'Must be a 20th century thing him and his fascination with history.' B'Elanna was never one to back down from a challenge, "Oh sure I'll put it on the list right after the olympic sized swimming pool." She said sarcastically and Tom chuckled.

Tom started talking with Kagome about something he called pop culture, Harry was even dragged into the conversation. B'elanna on the other hand never really saw the appeal of that time as Tom did. Maybe because she had been brought up mostly Klingon, she didn't feel the same connection to her Human roots, as Tom did.  
To anybody else it might seem like flirting (She hoped it didn't seem that way to Inu-yasha, he seemed the jealous type.) But B'Elanna recognised it for what it was. Tom "flirted" with everyone, it was his seemingly easy going nature, his mask, pretending everything was all right even if it wasn't. At least that's how it used to be, now it was mostly just his need for company. Still she couldn't help but watch Tom talk so casually, he just had a way of being comfortable in any company, in a way B'Elanna could never be.  
She glance over at the now Human dog-eared boy, 'Dog ears I wonder if he ever had to hide them in his world, the way I hid my forehead?' B'Elanna wondered idly. He seemed to be watching Kagome in the same way B'Elanna had been watching Tom, following her movements and subtle gestures but not really listening.  
He suddenly turned a glare on B'Elanna. Unfazed she just raised an eyebrow at him. She suspected he was more bark than bite at the moment. Now if she had threatened him or his friend physically, she'd be in for a workout. 'I might be able to take him, but I'm definitely not going to risk it, since it wouldn't just be my life I was putting in danger.' B'Elanna thought.  
Satisfied that he had sufficiently put her in her place, which he hadn't by the way, he returned to his previous activity and B'Elanna to hers.  
She was brought out of her reverie by Tom calling someone over. Icheb, the other resident Borg they had rescued. She glared at Tom. She wasn't sure who he was trying to make uncomfortable, he knew perfectly well the poor boy thought she had a crush on him a few weeks ago. And she suspected he had a little crush on her. (AN #2) That's what she got for being nice to people. Tom smiled apologetically back. Okay so he just forgot.  
"Icheb, meet Kagome and Inu-yasha, Kagome and Inu-yasha, meet Icheb. He's about your age, I think." Tom introduced them.  
"Hi." Kagome said politely, and Inu-yasha's hackles where instantly razed.  
"Good evening,.." He began to great us all until his eyes rested on mine and he turned bright red, something I didn't know Borg could do, then he made an excuse and left.  
"Tom, when will you stop teasing the boy"  
"I was just being polite. I can't help it if you're not an easy woman to get over." Tom smirked at B'Elanna and it was her turn to blush now.

On the Bridge:  
Captain I'm showing five ships approaching rapidly, all armed." Announced the woman at the Opps station frantically.  
"Try hailing them." The Captain ordered.  
"No response." Responded the woman at Opps.  
"Is Naraku aboard any of them"  
"Negative Captain." Tuvok did a quick scan.  
"Keep trying to make cont..." The Captain was cut of as an outside force, like weapons fire, rocked the ship.   
Back in the Mess Hall:  
Kagome found talking about her time as if it were history was kind of unnerving at first and she wondered if Inu-yasha felt the same when she she did it in his time. As with the Holo-deck program she had to correct a few things but it turned out to be kind of fun and nostalgic.  
As they were about to finish their dinner, the ship started to shake and a loud thud was heard followed by the dimming of the lights and a loud blaring and flashing of red lights.  
"All officers report to their duty stations." Came the booming voice of the Captain over the ships speakers.  
Their diner companions got up to leave, when Inu-yasha grabbed hold of the nearest arm. "Are we under attack? It's Naraku." He snarled.  
"We don't know that. Stay here you'll be safe enough." Tom said and turned to leave, giving his wife a tender "See you later." before heading in opposite directions.  
"Stay here? No fucking way." "Inu-yasha. What are you going to do, and in your condition too? Just stay here." She tried reasoning, but he was not having it.  
'Maybe I can get Neelix to hit him over the head with a frying pan?' She scraped that idea, obviously, and he was already headed out the door.  
"Where are you going anyway"  
"The Captain"  
"But..." The ship shook and she stumbled falling on her but as usual. 'Stupid, clumsy, awkward, changing teenage body, never does anything right.' She grumbled as Inu-yasha pulled her to her feet.

The ceiling above her was shaking and looked on the verge of collapse.  
There wasn't anywhere to go and less time to get there.  
It gave one last groan before it started it's rapid descent. She closed her eyes as it came towards her. Inu-yasha got in the way and got knocked out for his troubles.   
Bridge:  
"Evasive manoeuvres Mr. Paris." Shouted Janeway over the noise of weapons fire.  
"I believe I can disable the lead ship by targeting their aft shields." Said Tuvok.  
"Do it." Confirmed Janeway. There was a few rounds of phaser fire and some evasive manoeuvring. An explosion was ripped from the main ship and it started to drift. "They are disabled." Tuvok confirmed.  
"Structural integrity is collapsing on deck 2 section 3. And a fire has broken out on deck 8 section 5." Chakotay reported.  
"The Wildman's quarters! Send rescue teams to both sites." Janeway ordered then turned to the Opps station. "Harry try hailing them again"  
"They're responding"  
"Now that they've been shown who the big dog is." She said mostly to herself then out loud Janeway ordered, "Open a channel." The tell tale beep confirmed that a channel was now open, "This is Captain Janeway of the Star ship Voyager, identify yourselves. Why are you attacking my ship"  
"Enemy." Was the response.  
"We are not your enemy, I can assure you"  
"Warned, bad enemy, Voyager"  
"We really need a better publicist." Mumbled Paris.  
Everyone ignored him, and Janeway pushed for further information, "Warned? By who"  
"Dark ship. Man, tentacles"  
"Naraku." They all new at once.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome squeaked out as she felt his weight pin her to the floor. "I..Inu-yasha." She tried again with no luck.  
She felt a sort of pulse from above, she looked up as another stronger one followed. Inu-yasha's hair billowed around him in a chaotic manner. 'He's changing back I can feel his youkai returning.' She thought excitedly. "This is fucking heavy. Kagome... Are you okay?" Kagome just stared at him lopsided. 'Am I okay? He was just knocked out, but he seems fine now.' He began to move then.

As the rescue team; comprised of Ayala and Parveti, rounded the corner they saw that a very big chunk of the bulk head had fallen. Their tricorders then detected a massive energy force just before the collapsed ceiling started to move. And out of the rubble came the half demon boy carrying the human girl who barely had a scratch on either of them. The rescuers approached to lend a hand but where totally ignored by both rescuees.

Kagome threw her arms around Inu-yasha after he set her down.  
"Kagome, are you all right"  
"Of course I am Baka. I'm not the one that just got pummelled in the head in Human form. But you're back! How are you back"  
"How should I know? Hey you're hurt!" He crouched down to a bruise starting to take shape on her left ankle.  
"I'm fine I can still walk." She took a demonstrating step. "See, it's all good"  
A look of relief washed over his face but he went suddenly still, listening intently and taking a sniff at the air. 'Fire? and was that a screaming child? 'What's a child doing here? I must be wrong'  
"Inu-yasha"  
"I smell smoke, and someone's in trouble"  
"Well let's go!" Kagome urged.  
Inu-yasha rolled his eyes but never- the- less gathered her onto his back and raced off down the corridor. Ayala and Parveti were left to clean up the mess.

Kagome and Inu-yasha reached the Turbo-lift and pressed the call button, nothing happened, well aside from the computers version of a razz- berry, they tried again and another rude computer noise came out. (You know like, the I can't let you do that noise that comes from your PC that's made all the more annoying because you just have to have it function at that moment.) "It must not be working." Kagome said helpfully.  
"Keh." Inu-yasha took one clawed hand and sliced right through the doors. They were met with a long drop, but there was a utility ladder so they started to climb down.

Inu-yasha came to a stop on the doors marked deck 8 and did the same to these as he did to the previous set. They came to a stop outside a burning door, smoke was starting to spill into the corridor and they moved away. Now Kagome heard the screams. "A child?" Kagome said concerned as she voiced Inu-yasha's earlier thought. He set her down well out of the fire's reach and draped his Haori over her.  
"But"  
"Shut up and stay here." He started to take off down the corridor.  
"Wait! Maybe there's a fire extinguisher around here somewhere"  
"I don't see any water"  
She didn't see anything to use on the fire either. They heard more screaming. "All right, but be careful." One last look from him and he was off.  
He leapt through the man sized whole created by the wall of fire. When he entered he could see, not much of anything really, just thick black smoke rolling up the walls and over the ceiling. He covered his mouth and nose. "Oi, anybody here!" He called out briefly, but regretted it as his lungs filled with the toxic smoke. He bent lower to the ground but the air wasn't much better there.  
He heard a muffled thumping of the carpeted floor, whoever was there had run out of good air to scream with. He followed the sound and found it was a child, a little girl with spikes on her forehead crouched by a fallen beam trying to reach something. She looked to be about 8 or 9 years old. When he came into her view she had a momentary look of surprise on her face before grabbing his hand and dragging him to her and trying to make him reach something on the other side of the beam. 'Oi, I don't have time to get her toys.' He thought as he gathered her up and sprinted for the door. They were by Kagome's side in a flash.  
He set her down, but she tried to drag him back towards the fire. He stayed rooted to the spot and she turned pleading eyes on Kagome before erupting into a coughing fit in order to clear her lungs to speak. By this time the second rescue team of Lishiel, and Gurshwin (AN #3) arrived at the scene and started to extinguish the fire. "Naomi?" They questioned the girl. She took a few ragged breaths and quickly, but croakingly said, "My mother's still in there"  
"Where?" Inu-yasha questioned.  
"Behind the beam"  
"Shit." And he was off again like a torpedo. 

Lishiel started scanning Naomi for injuries, and treated her for smoke inhalation.  
They all worriedly watched the burning Cabin for signs of life. A few moments later and Inu-yasha re-emerged with a very chard looking woman, who he set down on the floor by their feet.  
"Mom!" Naomi collapsed next to the prone woman.  
Lishiel, and Gurshwin took out there emergency kit again and started to heal her. The treatment wasn't taking effect, she was too badly burned and had inhaled too many toxins.  
"I'm sorry I can't do anymore." Gurshwin reluctantly told the grieving child. "No, Mom! We have to get her to the Doctor." She was on the verge of tears. (AN #4) They then turned to Inu-yasha, "Transporters and Turbo-lifts are out. Do you think you can help carry her to Sick Bay?"

Inu-yasha set questioning eyes on Kagome, apparently he had other ideas. "I'll try." Kagome's hands started to glow with her Miko energy.  
Kagome turned to the little girl, "Naomi, right?" She nodded. "I can help your mother if you'll let me." Another quick nod and she turned back to the burned woman.  
'Please let this work, it's worked on other injuries before. It just has to work.' Kagome prayed then hovered her glowing hands above the woman's chest and face, pouring her Miko energy into her to heal her. There were a few tense moments where nothing happened, but then all of a sudden her chard and crackled skin started to smooth and her chest heaved before she erupted into a coughing fit.  
The men scanned her. "She's healed! That was amazing how'd you do that?" Kagome was too exhausted to answer. Seeing her sway, Inu-yasha sat next to her and leaned her against his shoulder.  
"She'll be all right, the Doctor can repair the rest." Confirmed Gurshwin.  
After a moments rest Inu-yasha said, "We should all get to sick bay." He carried Kagome and the girl on his back, back up the Turbo-lift shaft. And the other men followed with the Mother.

I'm going to stop it there because I've already taken too long to right this and the next part is a little more complicated I guess is the right word and it's not all worked out yet. This chapter just took longer than I had expected, it's been half done forever, but it's done now, I hope, I always seem to find other things to add latter or that I missed and just don't put in. Was that ever a run on sentence? Anyway, till next time.

AN 1) That was mostly intentional.  
2) This is from the episode "Nightingale"  
3) As you can probably tell I'm bad with names. Ayala is the only one I'm pretty sure is part of the crew. 4) Tires, instead of tears, that's how I typed it at first. Imagine being on the verge of tires. Not sure what that would mean, but I think you'd have some serious problems. 


	6. Challenges

Ch 6 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Star Trek Voyager. And I am not looking for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
"(Mumbled under breath talking"  
(Authors Notes)  
Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, I was a little stumped. Thank you for the sweet reviews.  
ch. 6: Indecision Inu-yasha and Kagome were walking outside the corridor to Sick Bay, on their way back to their quarters.  
"So what happened down on the planet?" Kagome asked, having woken up a few moments ago to find that Inu-yasha had gone on an "away mission" and didn't look too happy about it. 'Course happy was a relative term with Inu-yasha, but there was something else, something close to worried and upset that was worrying and upsetting her now.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said shooting her a glance that seemed to almost be checking that she was still there.  
"Inu-yasha there is something wrong. Stop trying to fool me and yourself." She tried again, turning to him and moving to cup his cheek. "I'm just trying to help"  
"Well don't! Just drop it." He spat back at her.  
She pulled away angry, obviously, but hurt too. "I thought we were past this, this dancing around our feelings and keeping things bottled up, but I guess I was wrong"  
"Kagome." He said somewhat frustrated, with her or with himself she wasn't sure.  
"Sit! Go sulk somewhere else for all I care." She stormed off down the corridor.

Kagome wondered off towards the mess Hall. When she got there she noticed Tuvok sitting alone as usual. She was about to sit down by herself when she suddenly realized, 'Hey, he was on the away mission with Inu-yasha. Maybe he can tell me what happened'  
So she walked over to his table and stood waiting for him to acknowledge her.  
"Miss Higurashi, may I help you"  
She immediately sat down and went into her schpiel. "... So can you tell me what happened"  
"Needless to say the Nioproxils (the aliens from last chapter) turned out to be very hostile. They held us long enough for Naraku to make his escape, then Inu-yasha was given a message by Naraku and we were released"  
"Yes, I know all that. Can you tell me what the messa..." She was cut off however as Mr. Paris came over and plopped down in the seat next to Tuvok.  
"Tuvok, that's no way to tell a story." He turned to Kagome and said, "I'll tell you what really happened.  
Dissolve to planet side, Inu-yasha, Tuvok, Paris and some extras are following the Nioproxils "Why do we have to meet the leaders of this planet? Can't they just hand over Naraku so we can go?" Inu-yasha wondered.  
"Yeah Tuvok why do we have to be polite anyway?" Paris said "poutily"  
Ignoring Paris, Tuvok said to Inu-yasha, "Just because Captain Janeway let you come along on this mission, does not put you in charge." They trudged further into the forest towards the city. "Why didn't they didn't allow us to land in the city. Do they still think we're in league with Naraku? I thought the Captain cleared that up." Paris whispered to Tuvok.  
"I have no answer to give you Mr. Paris." Tuvok whispered bluntly back.  
"...too damn slow." They heard Inu-yasha complain.  
Paris glanced at Tuvok and could tell it was taking all of his Vulcan discipline not to order Inu-yasha back to the ship, or pummel him upside the head, he couldn't tell which. Another 45 minutes and they arrived outside the main government building and went inside. They were taken down numerous winding corridors. It felt like they were descending but they hadn't gone down any stairs. They finally came to a stop inside a small low ceilinged room with no windows and only one way in. It wasn't like any head of planet's headquarters they'd ever seen.  
Tom glanced at Tuvok to gage his reaction, which was stupid seeing as he was Vulcan. Their escorts left the room.  
"Oi, where's Naraku? Where's your leader?" Inu-yasha marched towards the door they had exited but received a nasty shock and was jolted back several feet.  
Tuvok spoke first. "What is the meaning of this"  
One of their captors spoke. "You will see Naraku shortly, I suggest you wait here for now." Came the surprisingly articulate answer, given their limited speech before now, I guess they wanted to play us.  
"Oh really?" Inu-yasha was on his feet again and menacing towards the door. "How is that? When I haven't smelled him anywhere in this place?" Too bad they couldn't have confirmed this before now since their sensors where down. "This is what I get for being too trusting." He said bitterly.  
"You're right he isn't here, in the flesh. Now wait here patiently and no harm will come to you." Said the Nioproxils.  
Inu-yasha was livid and he launched his clawed hand towards the force field that separated him from his taunter. Tuvok tried to reason with him. This time Inu-yasha was prepared and didn't go sailing through the air, instead his hand slowly resisted then penetrated the force field. Paris was inclined to join him, but of course he wasn't part Demon. He seemed to be making some progress, that is until the Nioproxils punched a button on the other side and Inu-yasha went sailing again. The alien just laughed sardonically.  
"Do you think we weren't told of your little tricks, that we wouldn't be prepared. I've already told you, co-operate and you'll be safe. Our purpose is only to delay, not to destroy. You'll be free soon enough." Inu-yasha snarled and even Paris could feel the scowl on his face. With that the Nioproxils turned and left them.  
"So what's the plan?" Paris asked Tuvok.  
"We wait"  
"Wait!" Inu-yasha was heard before anyone else could voice it.  
"No need, I can get us out right now." Inu-yasha said with confidence and more calmly than they had ever heard him speak. He raised his sword, which had now turned red.  
"That's a new trick." Tom said.  
"It cuts down barriers." Inu-yasha said almost absent mindedly. They all were wondering the same thing, 'why didn't he try that before'  
"I do not believe it is wise to provoke them, Inu-yasha." Tuvok said.  
"Shut up." He growled at Tuvok He turned towards the forcefield. Before he could take a swing, Tuvok did his Vulcan thing and he was out.

"Wait, wait," cut in Kagome. "What did you do to Inu-yasha"  
"Oh it's a nerve pinch. Perfectly harmless"  
"Hm, maybe I can get him to teach me that"  
Kagome said wistfully and Tom continued with his story.

It was pretty quiet until the aliens came back and Dragged Inu-yasha off to hear Naraku's message. After that they let us go. Apparently they needed to delay us just long enough for Naraku to get away.  
Back to the Mess Hall Tom could have sworn he saw Tuvok roll his eyes after he was finished with his elaborated story.  
"This Naraku guy is pretty twisted." Said Tom.  
"Yes but what was the message Naraku had for Inu-yasha? It has him pretty upset"  
"I'm sorry we didn't hear it, and he didn't tell us"  
"That is not entirely true." Tuvok put in. "Oh?" Kagome said eagerly.  
"He told us that Naraku would be back"  
"That's hardly something to get that upset about. There's got to be more"  
"Sorry." Tom and Tuvok both said.  
"Thank you." Kagome said and Tuvok got up to leave. 'Well that was helpful'  
"Hey come on join me for some dinner." Tom said and gestured over to a table full of some crew mates.  
"Um sure." Kagome said even though she didn't feel like company she also didn't feel like being alone.

Inu-yasha eventually hauled himself up off the floor.  
He wondered off down the hall thinking back to his conversation with Kagome.  
"Damn!" He smacked his fist into the nearest wall, which happened to be full of circuitry and it let out a small puff of smoke at him.  
"Did that help you? Cause it certainly didn't help me." He turned around to find B'Elanna standing there arms crossed. Instead of anger like he expected she looked amused.  
"Uh, sorry." He said uncharacteristically, and it wasn't the person he really wanted to apologise to.  
"Well I'm not going to ask you what's wrong, and it's not just because I don't care, but you can't beat up my ship either." B'Elanna glared at him.  
"Your ship? I thought the Captain"  
"Yes, well, she's (The ship that is, not the Captain) kind of like my first child. Um, anyway, instead of beating up my, er, the ship, care to join me in beating up some holograms"  
B'Elanna could not believe she was offering her help. Well it wouldn't be the first time she had offered to help a "lost boy," Icheb takes that place. It was all Tom's fault, his need to help people who were lonely like him, and to make everyone feel welcomed must be rubbing off on her. 'I'll have to pay him back for that later.' She scowled in thought.  
Shortly after they arrived outside the Holodeck doors.  
Inu-yasha hesitated, "I'm not going in there again." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Oh don't worry this program isn't like the one you've seen. It's a fighting program pure and simple, no silly role playing. It'll help work out your aggressions, on something other than the ship"  
"Whatever." Inu-yasha relented slightly curious and followed B'Elanna inside.  
Once inside B'Elanna turned back towards Inu-yasha and said "Just promise one thing, don't tell Tom." "Sure." He said a little confused as she started the program.

After a few rounds of fighting big brutish aliens Inu-yasha and B'Elanna took a break, at Inu-yasha's insistence no less.  
"You tore that last one to pieces. What's got you so pissed anyway?" B'Elanna asked pointedly.  
"That's my line." Inu-yasha said back. "Rough day at work, now it's your turn." "What makes you think I'd tell you"  
"Okay, do you want me to guess?" He gave her a blank look. "It has something to do with Kagome right?" She said.  
"Good guess." He mumbled.  
"It wasn't that hard. It's easy to see you care about her and her safety, but you can't treat her like an invalid, like she can't take care of herself." She paused realising she wasn't talking about Kagome anymore, Inu-yasha just blinked at her. "Well whatever it is you should probably tell her"  
"I can't"  
"Because you don't want to face the truth yourself"  
"That has nothing to do with it." He grumbled under his breath.  
"Whatever. Tell her, don't tell, it's none of my business. I'm rested enough, let's go." 'That was a big mood swing.' Inu-yasha thought but got up anyway, and they continued the program. 

"Well," said Kagome, "I better go see if Inu-yasha's cooled off. No telling what trouble he's gotten into"  
"Yeah, B'Elanna should be out of Engineering by now." Tom said and they both addressed the computer to look for their loved ones (or whatever you want to call Inu-yasha and B'Elanna)  
Now I know this will come as a surprise to the viewers but they found that Inu-yasha and B'Elanna where both on the Holodeck, the same Holodeck in fact.  
They traded looks and both bolted out the door.

B'Elanna struck the killing blow to her last opponent and turned to watch Inu-yasha fight his. 'Why is he stalling? It's like he's just playing with it.' She wondered to herself.  
She noticed Inu-yasha pause for a moment and sniff. Then she heard the Holodeck doors open and he quickly finished off the creature and struck a triumphant pose.  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome shouted, as Inu-yasha's ears drooped, followed by "B'Elanna!" from Tom. B'Elanna quickly threw her weapon to the side and tried to look innocent.  
"Kagome..." Inu-yasha tried but he couldn't stop Kagome from yelling "Sit"  
"B'Elanna, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself again?" He confronted B'Elanna as privately as possible.  
"First of all I never tried to kill myself. Secondly the safeties are on, okay. What do you take me for anyway?" She said hurt and annoyed"  
"Okay I'm sorry, but what are you doing?" Tom asked again.  
"What was that for Kagome?" Inu-yasha said from his hole in the ground.  
"You dragged a pregnant woman into a fight." Kagome yelled at him.  
"Oooh, that's what that smell is." Inu-yasha looked at B'Elanna with wide eyes. "I dragged him here because we could both use a workout." B'Elanna said and they all turned to stare at her now. "It's not like anybody would've gotten hurt." She shrugged at them.  
Inu-yasha looked a little disappointed at this and Kagome looked relieved.  
They all separated and went to their separate quarters.

Tom and B'Elanna's Quarters:  
"It's not like I have to tell you what I'm doing 24/7" B'Elanna said.  
"No, but I didn't think you did those kind of programs anymore." Tom said worry etched on his face.  
"I knew you would act this way"  
"What way"  
"The same way Inu-yasha treats Kagome. Like he's the only one who can take care of her"  
"Now your mad that I care about you?" Tom laughed but stopped at her glare. "Okay, I'll back off. If you want to go water skiing in the Atlantic I won't stop you. If you want to fight a horde of Lizard creatures from Terrec-kac 8, I'll trust your judgement after all who am I to stand in your way"  
"That's all I ask." B'Elanna gave him a wry smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

Inu-yasha and Kagome's Quarters:  
"He said 'I'll be back for the girl. I can use her to make the jewel stronger, but first I need some reinforcements"  
"Why didn't you tell me that's what Naraku said, before?" Kagome asked. "It's not like Naraku's not been after me before"  
"Yeah well it's different now." Inu-yasha said sadly. "He's got technology on his side"  
"Sure, but so do we. We'll get through this together, like always"  
"How do you know that"  
"I don't. But I've told you before, I want to be by your side"  
"I know." Inu-yasha said hugging her close.

Okay that's the end of this chapter sorry it was kind of lame but I had to get rid of Naraku for a bit. 


	7. Indecision

Ch. 7 Half Bread Finally a new chapter after so long, and it's not a very long one, but it offers some key issues. 

Inu-Yasha: "Where are we? Everything looks the same on this damn ship." Kagome: "We're just going in circles"  
Inu-Yasha: "You're going in circles"  
Kagome: "Well then quit following me."

Inu-Yasha and Kagome have been aboard for several weeks now with no more encounters with Naraku, only a trail of destruction to follow. They helped the victims where they could. Now was the calm before the storm, although they where all taking the opportunity to relax, they had not forgotten their mission.  
And now our story continues:

Neelix pressed the call button to Samantha Wildman's (Naomi's mother) door.  
When she finally answered she seemed surprised to see him. "Neelix, what are you doing here"  
"I'm here to pick up Naomi of course"  
"She isn't here. She's with Inu-yasha and Kagome"  
"With, that, that ruffian?" Stuttered Neelix.  
'Sometimes Neelix can be so close minded.' Mrs. Wildman thought but said, "I thought I told you. I'm so sorry, I just figured you where busy, so you wouldn't mind." "I am her Godfather, of course I mind." Neelix responded and practically ran for the nearest Turbo-Lift, Sam followed at a more reserved pace.

They arrived on the holodeck to find Kagome giggling and staring up at the trees that took up most of the created scenery.  
Samantha Wildman was the first to look up, upon seeing her less than thrilled expression Neelix followed her gaze, to see Inu-yasha leaping wildly from tree to tree with non other than Naomi clinging to his back.  
Before Kagome could utter a greeting or an explanation, Mrs. Wildman blurted out "Computer, end program," leaving Inu-yasha and a still giggling Naomi in mid leap, though brought safely to rest on the ground.  
Sam brought her daughter to her and made a quick check for injuries and turned worried accusatory eyes towards Inu-yasha who looked almost guiltily back.  
"Don't worry Mrs. Wildman, Naomi was perfectly safe Inu-yasha wouldn't let her fall." Kagome reassured her.  
"Yeah mom it was fun and besides the safeties are on." Naomi put in.  
"I know, I trust you, I wouldn't have let Naomi hang around you if I didn't, I just didn't expect to see that." Sam addressed Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
"Yes of course, we should have checked with you first. You have a wonderful daughter Mrs. Wildman. So smart too, it's hard to believe she's only six years old, she looks at least ten." Kagome complimented.  
"Well Katerians and half Katerians age faster than humans." Mrs. Wildman supplied.  
"Kind of like some Youkai." Put in Inu-yasha.  
"Yes I suppose there are a lot of similarities"  
"Come on Naomi it's time to go." Neelix steered her towards the door while still casting a wary eye towards Inu-Yasha.  
Naomi didn't seem to notice or care, instead she broke into a run and hugged Kagome then Inu-Yasha, who in typical form feigned annoyance all the while blushing profusely. "Thank you for looking after her." Samantha turned and lead her small family off the holodeck.  
After they left Kagome turned and smiled knowingly at Inu-Yasha. "I think someone's got a new fan"  
Before Inu-Yasha could gripe Kagome suddenly gasped out. "Computer what time is it"  
"Fourteen hundred hours." Was the cold instant response.  
"We're late meeting Seven." Kagome quickly ended the program and grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand to drag him to Astrometrics.

A few hours later, in Astrometrics.  
Inu-yasha laid down gazing up at Earth, not the real one of course but a projection of it in the Astrometrics lab. 'Who would have thought it was round like the moon.' He thought somewhat sarcastically.  
He was waiting patiently for Kagome and or Seven of Nine to find anything interesting, something that would help them get home. Yes he was being very patient, or so he thought.  
"Inu-yasha would you please stop that it's distracting." He stilled his foot. "That's better"  
For a second and then the foot started up again as if it had a will of it's own.  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome shot a glare at him, obviously she was just as annoyed as him at the lack of any information.  
"What, we've been at this for hours and found nothing, nothing about the Jewel, nothing about the well, nothing about you, nothing about me, and a big fat nothing nothing about anything. The Captain isn't still blocking things from us is she?" Inu-Yasha spat out.  
"As I have stated continuously every 10.47 minutes, the Captain has decided to let you explore your past and future and is only blocking non-relevant major world events." Seven stated.  
"We've at least found out that the Shrine is still around in this time so it's very possible that the well is too. Have a little faith Inu-yasha"  
"Yeah but..." Kagome interrupted his rant. "Oh my goodness!" Inu-yasha sprang into action, and looked at the screen Kagome was staring at.  
"Sesho-maru?" His name stood out clearly as a major funder of the early space program and was also the leader of a group of colonists, included on the list where many familiar names, it definitely couldn't be a coincidence, could it?  
Seven calmly insinuated herself between them to take over the computer console. "The project, one of the very first colony ships to launch into space for colonization of a planet, very secretive"  
"Are they still around, maybe they can give us some answers, if we ever get home that is." Kagome asked hopefully.  
"According to this no one has had any contact with them since the initial launch"  
"Good, another dead end." Inu-Yasha walked towards the doors.  
"Were are you going? We just started to make some progress." Kagome stopped him.  
"Yeah my brother would be a big help if and when we find him. We should be looking for Naraku"  
"I have been monitoring the long range sensors and there has been nothing for days." Seven replied with a raised eyebrow.  
"Don't mind Inu-Yasha, he and his brother don't get along." "I am an only child and there was no concept of family among the Borg. I have not experience sibling rivalry"  
"I don't think many people have experienced sibling rivalry quite like Inu-Yasha and Sesho-Maru have"  
"Keh. This is a waste of time." "I guess we could take a break." Kagome said, too tired to argue.  
"We will resume our search tomorrow." Seven said as a way of dismissal.  
"See you tomorrow then." Kagome said and followed Inu-Yasha who had already disappeared out the doors.  
A few minutes later Chakotay walked in looking for the departed time displaced teenagers.  
"Where did our friends disappear to?" Asked Chakotay jovially.  
"One finds it hard to speculate with such erratic individuals." Was Seven's dry reply.

Some time later Mess-hall We see B'Elanna sitting with her back to the door and Paris across from her waving Inu-yasha over. B'Elanna slowly turns around to greet him and it is now obvious that she is pregnant. A clear indication that Inu-yasha and Kagome have now been stuck with them for a few weeks.  
"Hey Inu-yasha, no Kagome today?" Paris greeted him as he sat down with his lunch.  
"Again." Inu-Yasha replied as he dug into his food.  
"I know what that's like, the Doc can be a difficult task master. How is she doing as the knew Nurse?" "Don't know why she needs more medical training Kaede already taught her everything she knows." Griped Inu-Yasha.  
Tom and B'Elanna exchanged a look but didn't want to say what was really on their minds and upset him further. 'Maybe she wants to be useful incase they never get home'  
"I hear you've been filling Tuvok in on Naraku, how's that going?" Tom continued the conversation.  
"I've told him everything I know, but he just keeps up with the questions"  
"Well Tuvok is very thorough." "Keh. He thinks he has a strategy, arrogant bastard"  
"You seem a bit pessimistic." Tom said sarcastically.  
"Course I am, it's Naraku"  
"Well, if your done we have an appointment in sick bay, maybe you'd like to tag along, visit Kagome"  
"Keh." He followed them out the doors.

Sick Bay:  
"Now pass the scanner over her stomach, not too fast, very good Kagome." Kagome did as the Doctor instructed, and passed the scanning device slowly over B'Elanna's stomach. Inu-Yasha and Paris hovered nearby.  
"Well Lieutenant, you and your baby are in perfect health, would you care to see her." Not long after they found out she was pregnant the Doctor let slip the sex of the baby.  
In the middle of the room appeared a holographic projection of an ultrasound image.  
"Wow." Remarked all five occupants of Sick Bay.  
It was Inu-Yasha who added incredulously that she looked like a peanut.  
"Don't be rude Inu-Yasha." Chastised Kagome "It's all right, he's not wrong." Admitted both Tom and B'Elanna.  
"Told you." Inu-Yasha, seemed captivated by the image despite his words, fascinated that something was growing inside her, that despite the couples differences and that she was a half breed they had created something together, out of love.  
Meanwhile Tom and B'Elanna left to go about their day.  
Inu-Yasha continued to stare at the space where the image had been.  
Kagome took his silence as a space for explanation.

While Inu-Yasha listened to Kagome excitedly explain the process of creating life, Chakotay walked in and spoke with the Doctor.  
"So how's your new assistant doing"  
"Very well, much more eager and pleasant company than Mr. Paris. In a way she reminds me of"  
"Kes." Chakotay finished and the Doctor nodded sadly.  
"She does seem to posses that eternal optimism, tolerance and wonder"  
After a silence the Doctor said. "I have a theory about Inu-Yasha. I believe their may be some connection between so called Demons and other alien species I believe they might be something of a missing link between Humans and other aliens. Though which came first I have yet to decipher"  
"That is very interesting Doctor. It could explain many of the similarities between alien cultures as well." Chakotay said with more enthusiasm than he usually shows.  
"I thought you would like that, given your interest in Archaeology"  
"Well I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you have any problems"  
"Oh you will be the first to know the next time Inu-Yasha decides that Kagome needs saving from flirtatious crew members." The Doctor responded dryly.

Early the next day Inu-Yasha and Kagome were awoken from a very comfortable sleep by the ship being rocked by weapons fire. "Every damned week, it better be Naraku this time." Inu-yasha grumbled as he and Kagome tumbled out of bed and headed for the Bridge.

End

The next chapter follows the episode Voyager "Prophecy" if you don't know it, it doesn't matter, basically Inu-yasha meets some big scary full-blooded Klingons. 


	8. Half Bread

Chapter 8: Getting by

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to Inu-Yasha by Rumiko Takahashi, or Prophecy by Larry Nemecek & J. Kelley Burke And Raf Green & Kenneth Biller.  
But the Conglomeration of the two is by, well me.  
AN: First of all I know it has been a looooong time since the last update and I am so sorry but have not forgotten about this story for a single day and I do plan on finishing. I've just been a little distracted lately and I got a little side-tracked, writing other fanfiction, but I'm back now. Oh and next chapter I was thinking of renaming the story "Where No Hanyou Has Gone Before" so watch for that, maybe. Secondly I want to thank you for your reviews, they were the push I needed to get this story going once again, so enough of my babbling and excuses and let's get on with what you came for, the story. (One very minor change to the story since first posted.)

"Quotes"  
'Thoughts'  
(Authors Notes)

Getting by:

Briefing Room: (Most of this first "scene" is dialogue directly from the episode, the Inu-Yasha and Kagome bits are mine)  
"I have asked Kagome and Inu-yasha here because I believe they have a right to know what is going on and explanations need to be made." Captain Janeway started the staff meeting.  
Inu-yasha listened to the Captain brief them on the situation with seemingly little interest as they talked about the 200 plus Klingon's that now inhabited the ship.  
He listened as Kagome annoyingly enough asked: "Why did these Klingon's fire on us?" And the Captain explained that the full blooded Klingon's that they had "rescued" had attacked them because they did not know that the Federation and the Klingon home world were now at peace since they had been out of contact for 80 years or so. "But you said they blew up their own ship?" Kagome asked confused now.  
"They take their beliefs very seriously." Janeway was saying.  
"Seriously enough to destroy their own ship?" Paris asks just as confused.  
"Couldn't they have just followed us?" Says Kim reasonably.  
"Apparently, their sacred text told them to "cast off the old ways" as soon as they found this...Kuvah'Magh." Janeway informs them.  
Tuvok says, "They saw their vessel as the last vestige of the "corrupt" Empire"  
"I was hoping our daughter would be special. But I never dreamed she'd turn out to be the Klingon "Messiah"." Says Paris trying to lighten the mood as usual.  
"It's not funny. These are dangerous people. What if they try to hurt the baby?" B'Elanna admonishes.  
"To them, your baby's sacred. It's unlikely they'd do anything to harm her." Chakotay chimes in.  
"Still, two hundred Klingons pose a significant security threat. I suggest we keep them confined to the Shuttle bay until we can find them a suitable home." Tuvok says.  
To which Neelix counters, "There are women and children down there. We can't just lock them up..." "I agree." Says Janeway and at Tuvok's look of protest she continues, "Assign extra security to every deck, and make sure the Klingons know the rules"  
"And despite their "reverence" for Lieutenant Torres, she should be assigned a twenty-four hour security detail." Tuvok suggests.  
"Just what I need." B'Elanna is none to happy with this idea.  
"Where are they going to sleep?" Kim wonders.  
And Neelix suggests "We could "double up" in quarters. I'll ask for volunteers"  
"Good idea." Janeway agrees. "We seem to have become a passenger vessel of late. I know this isn't going to be easy, on any of us," She looked towards Kagome and Inu-Yasha, "but until we can find another place for them, we should do our best to make them feel at home... Dismissed"  
It was all just useless babble to Inu-Yasha, and just 200 more youkai, oh sorry, aliens to avoid and keep away from Kagome, that's all no big deal, yeah and like Inu-Yasha cared about some little prophecy. This wasn't his problem after all, right?

Mess Hall:  
"... so we're going to be staying with the Wildman's for a while, which is nice 'cause Naomi seems to really like you. It's so cute how she follows you around." Kagome was talking to Inu-Yasha and he wasn't listening, again.  
"Feh, wait why are we staying with them?" Inu-Yasha was a little distracted by the presence of the girthsome Klingon's crowding the mess hall, and more than a little wary of them watching him and Kagome as well. It wasn't just their size and the hard, wild look about them that was distracting, but their smell as well, and you didn't have to have his nose to smell the heavy wild musk emanating from them.  
"I told you, we're letting a Klingon family stay in our room"  
"Fine, whatever"  
"Well that was easy. What's wrong"  
"Nothing, besides the fact that you are a pushover. But it's not like it matters where we sleep right"  
"Uh, right." Kagome wasn't sure whether or not to call him on the insult, since he did just agree to stay with the Wildman's with no argument, so she let it go.  
They made their way to the buffet table that Neelix had laid out. It was filled with "interesting" looking food, to say the least.  
There were carcasses of strange looking animals, a big bowl of little worm-like things, and a liquid that smelled 20 times stronger than sake.  
Kagome started absently filling her plate with food and contemplating Inu-Yasha's calm manner. 'Maybe he's maturing, or just getting more comfortable with our new surroundings.' After a while Kagome finally looked at the substance she had been piling on her plate, "Ah it moved!" Kagome screeched at the offending plate of "food" which she unceremoniously dropped with a clatter, and hid behind Inu-Yasha.  
The room had gone deafly quiet, so Kagome sheepishly appologized and scooped her plate back off the floor, and eventually the room grew loud again.  
Inu-yasha took a handful of the offending "food" and sniffed, then to Kagome's horror stuffed the wiggling mass into his mouth.  
"Hm, not bad." He proclaimed and proceeded to load his plate with the stuff.  
"How can you..." Kagome took a cautious look around the room at the ever gathering horde of Klingons who were stuffing their faces in much the same fashion as Inu-yasha had, and she lowered her tone. "How can you eat that, and scoff at my cooking"  
"You make it too spicy"  
"Well at least it doesn't squirm away from you"  
It was at this point in the conversation that Neelix decided to but in, before it escalated into what were becoming their infamous fights.  
"Kagome, if traditional Klingon food is not to your liking I have some left over pleeka rind casserole." Neelix offered kindly.  
"Thank you Neelix but I don't want to be a bother"  
"No bother, many crew members have already opted for the usual Wednesday night supper." He said somewhat sadly.  
Kagome took his offer gratefully and they sat down to eat at a nearby table. They were half way through their meal when a fight started to break out among the Klingons. Kagome watched in annoyance as Inu-Yasha ignored the loud brawl happening not 5 feet away, that is until they bumped into their table, spilling what was left of Kagome's food all over her. Inu-Yasha growled and pushed the larger of the two away from the other. 'Well that's more like Inu-Yasha.' Kagome thought. Inu-Yasha stood between them and issued a warning via the flashing of his claws. The larger man slinked off back to his table and Inu-Yasha felt himself being turned to face the remaining Klingon, who on closer look turned out to be female, and a rather voluptuous one at that. Once fully turned toward said female he was pulled forward and found himself in the tight embrace of her bosom. "What a brave warrior you are." Came the throaty voice of the female. Inu-yasha found Kagome's eyes and silently transmitted an sos to her.  
"Come on Inu-Yasha we're late." 'And I need a bath.' Kagome was somehow able to drag Inu-Yasha away from the 'death lock' the other woman had on him.

Once they had left the room the Klingon's friend patted her heartily on the back. "You better watch it, Karita you know what happens when you come between prospective mates"  
"Please, she couldn't go one round with a Tika cat." (That means she's really weak)

Sickbay:  
Kagome was going over medical text while the Doctor instructed her when the doors opened to emit a patient.  
They turned to find it was Inu-Yasha holding a hand to his cheek.  
"Inu-yasha! What happened?" Kagome ran to his side.  
"Nothing." He avoided her gaze.  
"You're acting like you do when..." 'You've seen Kikyo.' she finished silently, but he knew what she was going to say.  
"It's nothing." He said more forcefully, this time looking her in the eye, since this was not anything like an encounter with Kikyo. The Klingon woman had nearly attacked him, and seemed almost turned on when he tried to fend her off. It was damn scary, and he did not want to think about it, let alone tell Kagome about it. "Let me see." Kagome tried to remove his hand.  
"No"  
"If it is nothing then let me see"  
"I said no"  
"Yes"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
A small struggle ensued but was interrupted when the Doctor cleared his throat.  
Inu-Yasha finally let them both see his wound. Kagome gasped and the Doctor just had a suspicious grin on his face. On Inu-Yasha's cheek was a wound similar to one Kagome had received when baby-sitting her little brother one time, he hadn't gotten his way and the little brat bit...her.  
"This is from that Klingon woman Kagome was telling me about." The Doctor stated more than asked.  
"Yes." Inu-yasha said.  
"She bit you?" Kagome wondered strangely, if not a little angrily. The Doctor treated Inu-yasha's bite mark and then handed him some literature.  
"You have you're Doctor's permission to continued your activities with the Klingon female." The Hologram said.  
"What, what's going on?" Kagome asked and looked at Inu-yasha who had a puzzled expression on his face, followed by a shocked expression. Then he proceeded to turn bright red, right to the tips of his ears. Kagome went over to him and peered over his shoulder at the pad he was reading. It contained a rather detailed description of the Klingon mating rituals. Well now Kagome's coloring rivaled Inu-Yasha's as she snatched the pad out of his hands and whirled to face the Doctor.  
"How could you give this to him? Inu-Yasha is not going to be, mating with that Klingon!" Then she stomped out of the room.

Later in the Mess HAll:  
It was after hours so not many people were around. Kagome sat on a small couch facing the windows and Inu-Yasha squatted down next to her watching the stars whiz by. She had calmed down some and Inu-Yasha found her and deemed it safe to approach.  
"Well what are we going to do about her anyway?" Kagome asked.  
"Nothing." Inu-Yasha said as if it was the obvious answer.  
"Nothing! What do you mean nothing"  
"What do I care if some crazy Klingon bitch wants me"  
"She'll come after you again"  
"I'll be ready for her"  
"You can't just attack her, they may have different ways of doing things but you should still let her down easily"  
"Let her down easily?" He said incredulously. "Keh"  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh.  
"If I may interject." Said Neelix, coming over to join them. "No"  
"Go ahead Neelix." Kagome gesture to him.  
"You are both right, Klingons do have certain ways of doing things, but you cannot let them down easily"  
"What do you have in mind"  
"Well I've been reading up on their culture and I must say it is fascinating, it's a culture steeped in ritual and"  
"Get to the point hedgehog." Inu-Yasha said impatiently.  
"Inu-Yasha. I'm sorry Neelix, please continue." Neelix hesitated but continued. "Um, well, they respect action and power above empty words. So you either have to prove you are a weak and unworthy mate"  
"Or..." Inu-Yasha prompted in a 'that's not happening' tone of voice.  
"Ah, or prove that you already have a worthy mate"  
"But I don't have a mate"  
"Well we don't have to tell her that." Kagome said conspiratorially.

The Wildman's quarters:  
The blipping bloop signaling someone at the door sounded and Samantha Wildman got up to answer it. When the door opened she was surprised to find a Klingon woman standing there.  
"May I help you." Sam politely gulped out. (Because no matter how long the Federation and the Klingons had been at peace, their size and mannerisms was always going to be a little intimidating)  
"I know this is where Inu-Yasha is staying, you will get him for me." Karita said with finality.  
"Um, yes, I'll be right back." Sam left and found Inu-Yasha and Kagome entertaining Naomi once again.  
Naomi was teaching them to play Kadiscot (I don't know how to spell or play it, but I guess it's kind of like battleship.) and she hated to interrupt but.  
"Inu-Yasha..." He gave her a questioning glance, that made him look so innocent and childlike. She just wanted to hug him not to mention pet those adorable little ears, and kick herself for ever having thought he would ever want to harm Naomi. "...there is a Klingon woman here to see you"  
He shared a wary glance with Kagome but they both got up to confront her.  
"I have come to continue our mating ritual, brave warrior Inu-Yasha"  
"No you haven't." Came Kagome's short reply.  
"And what are you going to do about it, you are not a worthy opponent, you are not his mate"  
"I have plenty I can do about it." Kagome balled her fists and energy collected around them as she glared menacingly.  
The Klingon detected a strong spike in both Kagome and Inu-yasha's scents as though they were attuned to one another. 'Perhaps she is a worthy opponent after all.' She noted as she also noted Inu-yasha standing proudly and supportively behind her. 'They are meant for each other it would seem'  
"Forgive me I had no right to come between two souls with such a strong bond." She left with no further thought and without incident.  
Inu-yasha and Kagome stared awkwardly at each other until Sam spoke.  
"Well if you two are done with you're 'macho posturing,' dinner's ready."   
Some corridor somewhere:  
Nearly a week with the Klingon's, and no sign of Naraku had Inu-yasha going stir crazy.  
So Inu-yasha took to aimlessly wondering the corridors now that Kagome was helping out in Sick Bay once again.

"I know you're there Inu-yasha, I can smell you." Said and annoyed B'Elanna whom he had unconsciously been following for the past few minutes.  
Inu-yasha came out of lurk dome.  
"You've been following me for a wile know. I thought you usually reserved the trained puppy routine for Kagome"  
He took offense at this, but continued to follow her into the Turbo lift.  
"So what gives? I don't need anyone else... hovering over me"  
"Don't flatter yourself or 'nothin', Kagome and the Doctor got tired of my hovering, so I got bored, you just happen to be going the same way I am"  
"Well go home Inu-yasha." B'Elanna dismissed him after they got off the Turbo lift to the Engineering deck. He watched her disappear around the corner were he could also see a group of burly Klingons impatiently waiting outside. He saw B'Elanna take a few "confidant" strides towards them and she stopped short as the group of Klingons turned to her. They had been waiting for the mother of their Messiah it would appear. It would also appear that they weren't going to give her any room to breath. "Get out of my way." B'Elanna said none too patiently to the tall Klingon male blocking the entrance to Engineering.  
"We just want a word with the mother of our saviour." Said a skeptical Klingon.  
"So called saviour." Another, shorter but no less brutal looking Klingon said. "She's just a mongrel, how can she carry our saviour?" Some of the others surrounding her looked about ready to spit.  
Inu-yasha clenched and unclenched his fists, though none of them had noticed him yet, he was ready to pound them. But he had promised Kagome and the Captain, no fights.  
The Klingon's continued squabbling. "No one ever said she had to be of pure Klingon blood. The circumstances are right"  
"I never thought you were so naive"  
Others started to join the argument as B'Elanna inched her way out of the crowd and disappeared safely behind the doors to Engineering.  
Inu-Yasha relaxed slightly as the threat of a violent angry mob turning on B'Elanna passed. He was about to turn and head back the way he came when he heard one say, "It's bad enough she's half Human, but to sully the Klingon blood line further with a child that is only a quarter Klingon, it makes me sick. Mongrel children are the lowest of the low, shouldn't even be aloud to grow." (Sorry, I know, not very Klingony to rhyme)  
"Oy." Inu-yasha stepped around the corner, making his presence known. He wasn't sure if he was angry for B'Elanna's sake or his own, probably a little of both.  
"Another pathetic half Human. I can smell it on you boy, that and wet dog." The Klingon laughed and taunted.  
"Say that again and I'll rip your tongue out." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Are you going to fight me with that pitiful looking stick." The Klingon gestured to Tetsusaiga at Inu-yasha's side.  
"Keh, I don't need a sword to fight you." He cracked his knuckles and flashed his claws at him. Most of the other Klingon's backed away, allowing the four combatants room to fight. It wasn't their fight after all and they would allow them to settle it between themselves honorably. Not long after the fight began five security officers showed up.

"This is their fight and we must let it play out." One of the Klingon's tried to stop the security officers.  
"And this is a Star Fleet ship, not a Klingon one, we do things a little differently." Tuvok told the Klingon's in no uncertain terms as the rest of the security officers pulled Inu-Yasha and the three Klingons apart.  
"Take them to sickbay." Tuvok told his team. The Klingons and Inu-Yasha grudgingly let themselves be taken. 

Sickbay:  
When security showed up with wounded Klingons Kagome was surprised to learn that Inu-Yasha was among them, though why she was surprised is anyone's guess.  
"Inu-Yasha, what happened"  
"..." Inu-yasha didn't look at her.  
"It would appear that Inu-yasha defended Lieutenant Torres' honor." The Doctor said after speaking with Tuvok and a few of the Klingon witnesses.  
"So why are you treating him like a criminal?" Kagome asked indignantly.  
"He interfered in a security matter." Tuvok stated plainly.  
"He was just trying to help." Kagome pleaded.  
"Kagome..." Inu-yasha tried half-heartedly to get her attention.  
"He is not a security officer." Tuvok informed her.  
"Well maybe he should be"  
"Kagome"  
"He is undisciplined and does not take orders"  
"He's strong, and honorable, and trustworthy"  
"Kagome"  
"If you'd only give him a"  
"Ka. go. me"  
"What"  
"I started the fight"  
"You did!" She bellowed, then quickly sidled over to Inu-yasha and whispered to him. "What were you thinking? This isn't just some of you're macho, testosterone crap is it? Tell me it isn't"  
"Not exactly"  
"What's that supposed to mean? You promised that you wouldn't get into any fights""Inu-yasha"  
"She wasn't in any danger or 'nothin.' I just didn't like what they said about her and the kid"  
'Because it reminded you of you and your mother.' Kagome thought.  
"If you're quite finished., I'll take him to the brig now." Tuvok interjected and Inu-yasha followed him silently.

Tom and B'Elanna's quarters:  
Tom and B'Elanna sat on a Starfleet issue 24th century couch, facing a 1930's style television set. The space was populated by other odd incongruities such as a toaster sitting on a table surrounded by pads (like a pda, though more advanced) it was an odd mix on new and old but somehow it worked. "I know he started that fight , but I also know he had to have had a good reason and I think that reason was you, at least in part." Kagome stood in front of the couple pleading her case.  
"Me?" B'Elanna said incredulously.  
"Yes he was protecting you. You said they were harassing you before you went into Engineering and that was just before Inu-yasha and the Klingons fought, he had to have seen"  
"You're taking a lot on faith." B'Elanna said skeptically.  
"Inu-Yasha may be impulsive at times, but he doesn't just start a fight for no reason"  
"Even if I did believe you, what am I supposed to do about it"  
"Talk to the Captain, get her to release Inu-yasha"  
"It's only two days, you'll survive." B'Elanna said, not unkindly. "The Captain does what she thinks is necessary"  
"But it isn't necessary"  
"Kagome I know you care about your, friend but..." B'Elanna started.  
"Awww c'mon, we could help the little guy out, he's not so bad, especially if he kept a bunch of angry Klingons from storming Engineering to get to you." Paris pouted at his wife.  
B'Elanna sighed. "I'll see what I can do"

A little while later B'Elanna met with Kagome in the Wildman's quarters.  
Naomi opened the door, smiling she ran back inside shouting, "Kagome, B'Elanna's here!" B'Elanna let herself in and followed.  
"No luck I'm afraid, but it could be worse"  
"Yeah I know, thank you for trying anyway. Maybe I was being a little selfish after all. Naomi told me about the time your husband was put in the brig for 30 days for trying to save a planet made out of water. And I thought I lived a strange life." She paused while contemplating the strange twists her life had taken thus far. "Captain Janeway doesn't play favorites does she"  
"Tom calls it tough love. Even though I think the consequences of his actions were less than, enjoyable, I was still proud of him"  
"Yeah I'm still proud of Inu-yasha too, oh not for starting a fight, but for stopping when he had to, and maybe I am being a little foolish but I do still believe he was doing it to protect you. And I guess the Captain has to keep the peace somehow." They both shared a thoughtful smile.

Mess Hall:  
Tom watched as B'Elanna was just finishing up her adventurous, if somewhat embellished tale of her victory over a very powerful enemy, when T'Greth, the most skeptical of the Klingon group, started to bait her. He suggested none too subtly that Tom was not the father of the KuvahÕMagh T'Greth not only inferred that Kohlar, their leader, may be hopping into bed with his wife but also that Inu-Yasha might be too. What was Tom to do but defend his own place in his family as well as B'Elanna's honor.

Two Crewmen and a bit of gossip:  
"Have you heard? Tom's going to fight one of the Klingons"  
"Really, fascinating"  
"Oh you're no fun to gossip to"  
"So try someone else"  
"I have to tell you, you're the only one here"  
"Fine, proceed with your oh so exciting piece of ship intrigue"  
"Okay, so word is one of the Klingon's called into question Torres' fidelity. Not only did he suggest she was bedding"  
"Wait, wait, bedding"  
"Fine, not only was she doing it, having sex with the Klingon captain, but Inu-yasha as well. You know on account of them spending so much time together and Inu-yasha coming to her rescue and all. So Paris had no choice but to defend her honor, and prove he was man enough to be the father of the Kuv'a whatsit or something"  
"So, is it true then"  
"Is what true"  
"Is Torres sleeping around"  
"How should I know, I'm only telling you what I heard"

Brig:  
His "cell" was much like his quarters but smaller and he couldn't leave to go find Kagome. That didn't mean he hadn't tried, but they had put that damned barrier up and just like the first time he encountered one of it's kind, it was not budging. So for two days he sat and thought/brooded in the corner of his small room.  
Two days in the brig, and Inu-yasha was well rested if a bit antsy ( Big understatement.) But he was out now and Kagome was there to greet him with a great big hug.  
Kagome could tell his whole body was twitching, and she hoped Inu-Yasha wouldn't think about jumping into any fights. 'I hope we get to this planet they found for the Klingon's soon because we're both getting cabin fever'  
"I missed you so much"  
"Stupid girl we've only been apart two days." He said it quietly and she new he missed her too. Kagome filled him in on the latest happenings, as if he cared. "Wait why do they think I'm sleeping with B'Elanna when I'm sleeping with you?" She knew he didn't know what he had just said but she couldn't help the blush anyway and so, tried to explain without her head exploding.  
"No, Inu-Yasha not sleeping, but "sleeping"  
"Huh"  
"Having sex"  
"Oh..." He of course turned bright red now too. "Didn't we settle this whole mate thing already? Can't they smell the truth?" "I think they were just trying to bait Paris into a fight"  
"Keh."   
Holodeck:  
They were now in what appeared to be a cave/arena, though Inu-Yasha new better it was all fake.  
"You're going to fight him." He gestured to the mean looking Klingon and eyed the pale human beside him. "Good luck with that." Inu-yasha clapped Paris on the back.  
"Inu-yasha, be nice." Kagome admonished.  
"What? I meant, 'good luck with that"  
Many Klingon and Starfleet had gathered in the simulated cave setting to watch Tom Paris fight the Klingon, for his wife's honor. Kagome was there to help out the Doctor if need be. Inu-yasha was mostly there because Kagome was, and also on the off chance that he might get to step in and finish the fight if Tom wasn't able to, even if Klingon tradition wouldn't allow it.  
The fight began and Paris held off the bigger more experienced Klingon fairly well thanks to his Klingon training program and the help of Kohlar. He countered blow after blow with one of his own but only just holding T'Greth back, at first, then the Klingon started to get short of breath and his blows became weaker, until he finally collapsed.   
Sickbay:  
Inu-yasha sat squatting on the central console of Sickbay and oversaw all the proceedings. As it turned out Human weakness did not triumph over Klingon strength in this case. No, the Klingon collapsed from the Nehret, a disease B'Elanna and her child now had.  
"You..." B'Elanna started but was interrupted by Inu-Yasha's menacing growl at the Klingon on the Biobed. "Inu-yasha," Kagome warned. "Just go sit over there." Inu-yasha of course went crashing to the floor. Kagome looked stricken. "Oh sorry I didn't mean it, wow I haven't done that in a while huh." Inu-Yasha glared disbelievingly at her.  
T'Greth's raucous laughter was cut short by B'Elanna's furry at the man for endangering her baby.  
"I think it would be best if you two left." The Doctor addressed Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
Kagome dragged Inu-Yasha off the floor and left them to their family crisis.

(Again, a lot of the following is direct quotes from the episode "Prophecy" only the Inu-Yasha and Kagome bits are my words)  
Inu-Yasha dropped Kagome off back at sickbay when they deemed it was safe. He walked back to the Wildman's and around the bend in the corridor he could hear that T'Greth guy having a heated argument with the other Klingons and decided to stay down wind and listen.  
"The child is not the Kuvah'Magh.' T'Greth informed the other Klingons.  
"But the father accepted your challenge. He defeated you..." Reasoned another.  
"I was defeated by the Nehret!" T'Greth screamed in anger. and then continued "B'elanna Torres and her child will fall victim to it as well"  
"Impossible"  
"They both carry it. She told me herself"  
"But the Scrolls say the Kuvah'Magh "is younger than old age...'" One Klingon started and T'Greth finished.  
"...'and stronger than sickness"  
"She cannot be our saviour. We should resume our search"  
"Kohlar and many of the others wouldn't agree"  
"Then we must act alone. For the good of our people"  
"How"  
"We'll wait for the right moment. And then when it comesÉ. Éwe'll seize Voyager"  
Inu-Yasha quietly headed in the opposite direction, even he realized this was too big for just him alone.

Sickbay:  
The Doctor and Kagome are working at a console in sickbay when Torres enters.  
"You said it was urgent"  
"I need to conduct a more detailed bio-scan of your baby"  
"She's not sick, is she?" Torres says with more than a hint of worry, as Kagome ushers her onto a Biobed.  
"No...But I may be on to something."

'Captain, IÕm detecting multiple transports.' Paris says urgently. 'Some of our people are being beamed to the surface.' Now he is shocked.  
"Cut power to the Transporters!" The Captain orders.

"I can'tÉ"

"Bridge to Engineering...B'elanna respond!" Janeway tries to contact her people.  
"There's' no one in Engineering." Paris says with deadly informity.

To Be Continued.  
I don't know when the next update will be but it will not be as long in coming as this one was. :D 


	9. Getting By

ch. 9: Obstacle Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to Inu-Yasha by Rumiko Takahashi, or Prophecy by Larry Nemecek & J. Kelley Burke And Raf Green & Kenneth Biller Continuing were last chapter left off, for those of you who have seen "Prophecy" I have change it slightly to account for Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

The bridge crew is on high alert, due to a small band of Klingons that have taken over Engineering.  
"Oy Captain." Inu-Yasha seems to have figured out how to use the COM's system. "We've got a problem"  
"Not now Inu-Yasha, we're in the middle of a crisis." The Captain said.  
"Tuvok to the Bridge"  
"The Klingon's have taken Engineering." Tuvok and Inu-yasha said simultaneously. "Tuvok try to get to Engineering. Inu-yasha just go to Sick Bay and be with Kagome, it's the safest place on the ship." Janeway said into her COM badge warningly.  
"No fucking way am I gonna sit back and wait for the problem to go away. I'm going to Engineering now." Inu-yasha said.  
"No, Inu-Yasha..." Janeway whispered warningly again.  
Just then a band of Klingons beamed onto the Bridge and opened fire, their ringleader, T'Greth of course.

Inu-Yasha heard the weapons fire over the COMs and then silence.  
"Damn." Inu-Yasha got in the "Tubo Lifter" and proceeded to Engineering. He was going to help the Voyagers whether they wanted him to or not. Lucky for him there were a few Engineers who escaped the transport by being elsewhere when it happened. About three to be exact, Torres' second in command, Lt. Carey, Vorik, and Susan Nicholetti. They were also accompanied by a Klingon Inu-Yasha had not had the pleasure of meeting yet.  
"Why is he here?" Inu-Yasha eyed him warily.  
"He is here to help." Vorik informed him in the same cold manner as Tuvok, seeing as they are both Vulcans and all.  
"But he is a Klingon." They all stared at him. "And they're taking over the ship"  
"Non- believers, a fanatical, dishonourable, petty, small group of Klingons." The Klingon said with disdain.  
"Oh, well what are we waiting around for." Inu-Yasha asked after being somewhat put in his place.  
"We are trying to get the doors open." Carey said. "If you'd care to join us we could use the extra help"  
"It would be an honour to fight by your side." The Klingon clapped him on the back nearly throwing him off balance.  
Lt. Carey raised his phaser and nodded to his other Engineers and the Klingon then to Inu-Yasha he said, "get ready and follow my lead." As he threw the final switch, (or glowing button on panel in this case,) and the doors opened.

Bridge:  
A few shots were fired but they were now in a Mexican stand-off way.  
"My security team should be joining Inu-Yasha by now. You're not worried about your friends in Engineering?" Janeway kept a close eye and a careful lock on T'Greth.  
"Hah, What can one yippy little puppy do against ten of my men." T'Greth responded, not knowing Inu-Yasha's determination or the help he now had.  
Janeway was just stalling for time, she new that even though she had ordered Inu-Yasha to stay out of this he wouldn't, he was almost as stubborn as herself in that respect. Weather or not he could actually take on ten Klingons at once didn't matter, Tuvok and his security team would be there soon to help him out. Until Engineering and the Bridge were hers again she wouldn't rest.

With a nod from Janeway the Bridge crew, weapons in hand, fired on the Klingons once again. Paris fires from behind his work station but a blast knocks his weapon away. Having no choice but to make a grab for his weapon or get his head blown off, Paris makes a dive, rolls and fires on T'Greth.

Engineering:

Inu-Yasha rushes forward and encounters no resistance, well that's not entirely correct, if by resistance one means a line of big hulking Klingons nearly twice his size then yes okay, resistance. Three went down instantly as the Voyagers took their shots. The Klingon (whom no one has bothered to ask the name of, because I can't think of one.:)) Is in a battle of strength and beliefs with a fellow Klingon.  
Inu-Yasha made a slight grunt of disappointment at seeing some of the Klingons being taken down so easily, but he now came face to face with one of the bigger ones. "We are warriors you and I, we don't need cowardly weapons to decide our battles, we have the Sword and the Bat'leth , (he waves his weapon in a menacing gesture) honourable, manly, fair weapons." While the Klingon was talking the others surrounded Inu-Yasha.  
"Quit snapping and fight, turtle head." Inu-Yasha forged into battle.

Bridge (Some of this section's dialogue is taken directly from the episode.):

Janeway, and Paris move toward the prone figure of T'Greth.  
"Grant me a warrior's death. I beg you." He begged, rather pathetically for a Klingon mind you, even if it would be a warriors death, the most glorious death of all, again for a Klingon that is.  
"Sorry," Janeway looked down at him, not particularly sorry at all, "No 'mercy killings' on my Bridge"  
Janeway looks at Paris. "Get our people back.  
"Yes ma'am." Paris said, though not with his usual cocky attitude. It was a bit anti-climatic and he wouldn't feel better until they had their people back and he could see his wife again.  
"Tuvok, Chakotay..." The Captain shouted into her COM badge, clearly angry that her ship had been taken over by a people she was trying to help, no that wasn't quite right it was only a small number of them, but she was glad to regain her authority and she didn't hesitate to use it. "...report."

Engineering:  
When Chakotay and Tuvok finally reached Engineering they found an oddly relaxed yet none the less cocky Inu-yasha sitting atop an unconscious Klingon. It was a bit of a war zone with bodies of Klingons spread around Inu-Yasha like a pin wheel, they were unconscious but otherwise all right. Further inspection found most of Engineering intact. They could see Carey and the others making what little repairs were necessary.  
"What took you so long?" Inu-Yasha grinned toothily at them.

Sickbay:  
Inu-Yasha burst into sickbay and straight to Kagome, still holding onto the Klingons he had carried there like two sacks of potatoes. "Kagome, you're all right"  
"Yes what did you do this time?" They were less aware of the commotion on the ship than most in Sickbay. Plus they had been dealing with coming up with a cure for the Nehret, so Kagome was a little out of the loop.  
"Eh?" Came Inu-Yasha intelligent answer.  
To which Kagome pointed out the Klingons' awkward position.  
Though several seconds later Tuvok, Chakotay, Vorik, and Carey each came in carrying, or rather dragging there own load, with the Klingon carrying his much like Inu-Yasha had. Chakotay explained what was going on.

"See I didn't do anything wrong." Inu-Yasha plopped each Klingon onto the floor unceremoniously.  
"I didn't say you did." Kagome defended herself.  
"Well you thought I did something"  
"Okay I'm sorry for doubting you, but you did pick a fight earlier"  
"This wasn't like that"  
"Oh no? You always rush in and don't think about getting hurt"  
"I didn't"  
"You could have"  
"Could not"  
"Could"  
"Enough!" B'Elanna screamed from her recovery bed. "I've had a long hard day and I am in no mood for your flirting"  
A momentary silent, awkward blush and Kagome had the presence of mind to protest. "We weren't"  
"I said, enough already." B'Elanna sat up as the Doctor tried to push her back down to rest again.  
"Sorry." Kagome and Inu-Yasha chorused as even Inu-Yasha was chastized.  
Then the Captain came through the doors making Sickbay even more crowded and she demanded explanations.  
At her inquiry the Doctor stood proudly by his now cured Klingon Patients.  
He was about to go into another of his long-winded speeches on how he cured the Nehret when Janeway admonished him. He realized it would probably be best if they all thought B'Elanna's baby had cured them, as their rightful saviour. She was after all a very important part of the procedure, a procedure that the Doctor lamented no one would hear of.

"Good work all around." The Captain said then turned to B'Elanna and in a gentler voice said. "I'll send your husband to get you once I relieve him of bridge duty." "No need Captain, I'll come find him myself. If I have the Doctor's permission of course." Ever after appointing the Doctor her baby's Godfather she showed him a little more respect, since usually she would just attempt to leave anyway, permission or not.  
"I would rather you stay to rest a while longer, but as I don't believe you are in any danger and Lt. Paris is a capable enough nurse to take care of any problem that should arise, you may leave." "Thank you Doctor." The Captain and B'Elanna left.  
The Doctor made sure there was no permanent damage to the Klingons and treated them for the Nehret. Several other Klingons helped Security escort them out and headed down to the planet to be punished by their own people, one would assume.

Now that the threat to the ship was over and the Kuvah'Magh had come to the rescue, so to speak, they began the task of inoculating the rest of the Klingons. Inu-Yasha remained to make sure there was no further trouble. There wasn't any until the last group of Klingons, who included Karita, Inu-Yasha's amorous Klingon friend.  
"Inu-Yasha!" Said Karita excitedly as she approached him. Inu-Yasha took a half step behind Kagome. "You can relax I didn't come for you, but as long as you are here..." She trailed off since there were no words necessary to describe her actions.  
Oh you need my words to describe it, well, she enveloped him in a bone crunching hug, it was over quickly enough but it left Kagome and Inu-Yasha gasping for air. Kagome from shock and Inu-Yasha more from the fact that well only after she released him could he breath air into his lungs again. "I'll miss you my brave little warrior. Take good care of your mate, Kagome." The Doctor had to administer her treatment as Kagome was still in a state of shock and it was minutes after Karita left before she could move again.

Captains Ready Room:  
"Well Tuvok, according to Lt. Carey Inu-Yasha lead the charge into Engineering and was instrumental in helping to subdue the Klingons, perhaps there is a spot for him on your Security team after all." Janeway said almost teasingly since she already knew the answer.  
"With a lot of training and discipline I believe he would make an adequate security officer." He responded.  
"That's high praise Tuvok"  
"Although Inu-yasha was quite instrumental in retaking Engineering, and has proven himself a good fighter, yet again, he himself does not wish for the position, and frankly I would rather take on the tedious task of training Neelix in security"  
"Understood."

The door chimed and Janeway bid Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Chakotay to enter.  
"You wanted to see us ma'am?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes I wanted to congratulate you on helping Lt. Carey in Engineering." Janeway addressed Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha had been ready to yell at the Captain for being so trusting and naive, for blindly helping people. But he couldn't, she had helped him and Kagome out after all, and for some reason she instilled a strong sense of loyalty in him. So instead what he said was, "Happy to help"  
"Kohlar would like to thank you as well, in fact he' has invited you and the rest of the crew down to their new planet for shore leave." "Really Captain!" Kagome said excitedly, but now wasn't the time for shore leave, even if they did need it. "I mean, thank you Captain but we don't want to put you out." "It's no trouble we have to stay here a day to help the Klingon's settle in, if Inu-Yasha can stand a slight vacation." At Inu-Yasha's slightly put-out look she continued to say. "Don't worry this was only a diversion from our real mission, I am determined now more than ever"  
"Speaking of, perhaps we should ask for the Klingon's help in fighting Naraku. Surely some of them would be willing to stay and help fight such a powerful enemy. And I think we need all the help we can get." Chakotay thought out loud.  
"Captain need I remind you of the mutinous actions they performed only hours ago." Tuvok countered.  
"...they aren't all bad." Kagome chimed in.  
"No, this is my fight." Inu-yasha said, partly because he agreed with Kagome.  
"Oh so you don't need our help either." Retorted the Captain.  
"I didn't say that, exactly"  
"Don't worry I agree this is not their fight. Rest up, because soon we begin the hunt anew"

It was a lovely shore leave, if a bit hotter than they were used to, and now they were on their merry way again.  
Mess hall:  
Tom, and B'Elanna sat on one side of the table and Inu-Yasha, and Kagome sat on the other side, discussing the yesterdays events over dinner.  
"So you didn't kill him after all that?" Inu-Yasha admonished Paris, for not killing T'Greth.  
"Oh believe me I was tempted," Paris half joked. "But that's not how we, how I do things"  
"Good." Inu-Yasha gave him a knowing smile.  
"So your child really is the Kuvah'Magh, isn't it?" Kagome asked in au of the past few days events, they couldn't all be coincidences after all. Klingon's running into the only ship in the quadrant with a pregnant Klingon, that very Pregnancy helping to cure a debilitating disease, and finding a suitable planet for the Klingons to settle down on so close by, nope not a coincidence, not that many.  
Tom and B'Elanna shared a look that clearly said they had already disgust this.  
"As far as we're concerned anyway." Tom said with a proud grin.

A few minutes passed and Kagome felt an odd presence and by the looks on Paris and Torres' faces there was something behind her, so she turned around cautiously. Ah the Delaney sisters, twin sisters, overly cheery sisters. It was too late to issue a warning to Inu-Yasha however since Jenny, or was it Megan, they were twins after all, began to rub his ears.  
Meanwhile Harry sat down on a third side of their table.  
"Inu-Yasha, we heard what you did, you're so brave." One of the sisters nearly giggled as she pet him.  
Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry did there best to try to cover there amusement at the situation. As uncomfortable as Inu-Yasha looked, Kagome looked even more so, her eye had a strange tick to it. They sat down on the other side of the room. Though Kagome seemed to still be twitching and Inu-Yasha looked like he had just survived, well, the Delaney sisters. "You probably should keep a closer eye on Inu-Yasha, he's becoming pretty popular with the ladies." Harry warned Kagome, the same way Tom used to warn him about the very same Delaney sisters.  
Paris leaned into his wife and whispered. "It's got to be the ears"  
Her response, a very Klingon guttural laugh.

More coming soon. 


	10. Obstacle

Ch. 10:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Star Trek Voyager. And I am not getting for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(#Authors note, see bottom of the page, whenever you feel like it, so as not to interrupt the story)  
Summary: Inu-Yasha gets a taste of his own medicine.  
Ch. 10: Going Along for the Ride

Captains Log, supplemental, We have come to a crossroads in our search for Naraku, who has proven a serious threat to this sector. It seems we've been just one step behind him for so long now, but we finally have two leads. Scans of the sector show that the Jewel of Four Souls is on a primitive planet, however strong energy signatures indicate that Naraku could lie in either direction. I have decided to send a shuttle toward the planet while the rest of us check out the other direction. Since Kagome is the only one who can purify the Jewel, I have sent her in the shuttle and Inu-Yasha has insisted on going with her. Trying to explain the Prime Directive to Inu-Yasha was one of my more difficult challenges, But I believe he gets the idea. I had hoped that with time he would settle down and adjust to life on a starship and for a short while I even thought he had, but he is getting restless once more. I hope that this mission yields some positive results for our time travelling friends, we could all use some good news. One wonders how Kagome and Inu-Yasha have been able to endure the hardship for this long. I know from their stories that Naraku was just as brutal in the past. They are two of the strongest, most determined young people I have known, and they engender a lot of loyalty for they have friends in both times that are more than willing to help them.  
I can only hope we find Naraku soon, for all our sakes.

Shuttle Bay:  
"Allow me to introduce you to my baby, The Delta flyer." Paris said with a lot of showmanship, as he waved to a small (one might say yacht sized), sleek, almost sporty space craft.  
"Baby?" Inu-Yasha said with some confusion.  
"Figure of speech of course." Paris said. ÒThis is the Delta Flyer 2, fastest ship in the Delta quadrant, next to Voyager of course.Ó ÒWhy 2?Ó Kagome was almost afraid to ask.  
ÒThe first one was blown up by the Borg.Ó Paris informed them with a sad note in his voice. ÒBUt we shouldnÕt be running into them.Ó ÒNo just Naraku probably.Ó Inu-Yasha mumbled.  
Just then Tuvok came through the doors followed by his right hand man, Ayala.  
Tuvok handed them each a pile of orange cloth and Instructed them to Ôput it on.Õ   
Later Inside the Shuttle: "Why do we have to wear these itchy clothes again?" Inu-Yasha squirmed in his seat tugging at the collar of his new clothes, though the word clothes is a stretch, they were little more than a piece of orange cloth tied in a rather complicated fashion.  
"Because of the Prime Directive the Captain told us about, the people on the planet aren't used to aliens, or demons so we canÕt interfere." Kagome said. "And stop taking off your hat"  
"Why we're not there yet"  
Kagome knew he was nervous about the mission and about flying in a shuttle for the first time, she was too, so she was trying to be patient with him. Flying in a shuttle wasn't like flying on the ship, (She almost wouldn't have known they were on a ship, in space, if no one had told her, what with the artificial gravity and all.) But this was more like flying in an air plane (Which she had done, all of one time.) You could feel every small movement and there was nothing but vast space outside. She sat nervously in her seat Up in the front of the small craft Paris was having a great time piloting his baby, nothing like a little joyride to take your mind off of a potentially dangerous mission. or the potential danger to his wife and friends back aboard the ship.  
"We're coming up on the planet." Tuvok said.  
"Wow check out the view. No satellites in orbit, no industrial pollution, if it wasnÕt for the Purple and orange colouring I bet this is how Earth looked right around, well your time Inu-yasha." Paris said.  
"Keh." This didn't seem to move Inu-Yasha, you've seen one planet you've seen them all I guess, but Kagome stood up to get a better view. "Wow." Kagome remarked and Paris snuck a quick look at the au struck teenager and the sour puss (or dog, then again maybe that's just how he looks all the time) and whispered to his fellow officers, "hang on," and he banked hard to the left sending Kagome into the lap of a shocked and slightly confused Inu-Yasha. "Um, sorry lost my balance." Kagome mumbled embarrassed, but neither of them moved for a few heart beats.  
ÔNothing like a little matchmaking to relieve the tension too.' Paris thought. He was glad that Inu-Yasha either didn't notice or care that he had done this on purpose, but Tuvok had, obviously.  
"Mr. Paris if you would please refrain from your practical jokes and stay on course"  
"Of course Commander, won't happen again." Paris said with a smirk toward Ayala.  
"I have located the Jewel and another very strong energy, though it is not Naraku, closer scans indicate that he is not on this planet. It is on a small island, unfortunately I am detecting several small villages in the area, Lt. follow these co-ordinates and we will land in a discrete spot." Tuvok instructed.  
"Aye sir, starting descent trajectory now." Paris said and Kagome's stomach started rising with their descent.

They stepped on to the rich orange dirt of the planet with plants of various shades of purple and yellow sprouting out of it. It seemed like Halloween to Kagome but she stopped herself from commenting, they were here for the Jewel after all.  
The Voyagers pulled out their tricorders and started scanning the area. Kagome did the same with her Miko senses, while Inu-Yasha used his eyes, ears, and nose to familiarise himself with the new setting. Inu-YashaÕs senses didnÕt seem to be working as well as they should and he hoped it was just the strange new planet, so he kept quiet and let Kagome and the Voyagers do the detecting, for now.  
It didn't take long, "Over there." Kagome pointed off towards a foresty region. "I sense the Jewel"  
The officers adjusted there scanning position "And it's moving away." Paris confirmed.  
"There is also a village in that direction. Lt. Ayala, stay with the shuttle, the rest of you follow my lead." "I hate to break it to you Tuvok, but Inu-Yasha took off with Kagome already." Paris pointed out.  
They caught up with them sooner than they expected 'Strange, this planet's gravity is identical to Voyagers, there is no reason for it to be slowing Inu-Yasha down.' Thought Tuvok.  
They soon arrived on the outskirts of the village.  
ÔIf it wasn't for Tuvok and Paris I would think we were back in feudal Japan,' Kagome thought. And had a strange image in her head of an amalgamated Tuvok with Miroku, and Paris with Sango, she shook her head.  
Sure the colours and aromas were different, but the movements she knew all too well The numb aftermath of a battle and the beginnings of people trying to put their lives back together. "Did the Jewel do this?" Paris asked.  
"Someone or something that has the Jewel no doubt." Tuvok stated.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Inu-Yasha started walking towards the village again.  
"Don't you want to know what we're up against?" Kagome asked.  
"I meant let's go find out." Inu-Yasha said.  
"We cannot simply ask the villagers." Tuvok said.  
"I know your Prime thingy But we've already interfered itÕs our fault the Jewel is here." 'Inu-Yasha has a better understanding of the Prime Directive than we thought.' Paris thought. "By listening and observing one can learn very much.Ó Tuvok said.  
"Or waste a whole lot of time." Inu-Yasha countered.  
"Shouldn't we try to help these people?" Kagome said "Keh, the sooner we find the Jewel the better off these people are." Inu-Yasha said. ÔInu-Yasha's not acting like his usual self.Õ Kagome thought to herself then halted at a sudden realization. ÔIt couldn't be that could it? It has been over a month now.Õ "We will pass through the village quickly, keep your eyes and ears open. Should they ask for our assistance we will give it, but otherwise avoid contact.Ó Tuvok made the decision. No sooner had they stepped inside the village, however than they were surrounded by men and women brandishing various weapons.  
"Halt strangers." The head villager said "So much for avoiding contact." Paris stated the obvious.

"Wait, let us explain." Paris tried to reason with the villagers.  
"Devils... what trickery, make it stop." The villagers held their heads in confusion "They can't understand why they can hear two different languages at the same time." Kagome noticed they were having trouble understanding the universal translator, the same trouble her and Inu-Yasha had at first, it is very confusing after all.  
Inu-Yasha was just itching for a fight. "Inu-Yasha, we are not here to fight." Tuvok warned him before he could start anything.  
"Then what are you here for?" One of the more sensible villagers asked.  
"We have come to stop whoever or whatever has done this." Tuvok said.  
"You cannot stop Hem." The Villagers shouted worriedly. "Why would Hem do this?" Tuvok played along with them. Silence from the villagers.  
"Well?" Inu-Yasha was impatient now.  
"You are strangers, perhaps it is you who did this to him." One of the villagers said.  
'He's not entirely wrong thought Kagome worriedly.  
"This Hem must be some sort of mystical creature, and he believes that we are devils, we must convince them otherwise." Tuvok whispered.  
"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Paris countered.  
"We have come to defeat Hem." Tuvok announced.  
"Devils!" the villagers shouted once more. "Tie them up"  
They advanced on them and Inu-yasha naturally started to fight back.  
"No Inu-Yasha we can't hurt them." Kagome shouted.  
"I know." Inu-Yasha shouted back.  
After a minor scuffle the villagers succeeded in tying up our group from Voyager.  
"Why didn't you stun them or something?" Kagome asked Tuvok.  
"Risking detection of our technology would be an illogical and unnecessary move." Tuvok said. "It is still possible that we can talk our way out of this situation"  
"Oh yeah how do you figure that?" Paris asked a little annoyed.  
They were rudely shoved further into the village and they couldnÕt do much in retaliation since they were tied up at the moment. Unfortunately Tuvok's hat was knocked loose and the villagers noticed his pointy ears. "What are those?" 'Great now they will think we really are devils.' Kagome thought.  
They removed Inu-Yasha's hat next but thankfully only found Human ears. His normal ears would be hard to explain but it only confirmed Kagome's worries.  
"You are not devils," apparently they did not associate pointy ears with devils here. "But clearly you are not from here." "No we are from a far away...village, but we are here to help, Hem is being controlled, not by us but by a Jewel that has fallen into the wrong hands and we are here to get it back." Tuvok tried to reason with them.  
"You can take this Jewel without harming Hem?Ó The villagers asked.  
"That's to be decided by Hem." Inu-Yasha growled, though Human-like.  
"No we will not harm Hem." Tuvok tried to reassure them.  
"We will need to discuss this privately, Shomesee, watch them." A small army took up guard posts while their village leaders went into a hut for their discussion.  
"I wish we could hear what they are saying." Kagome whispered worriedly.  
"Yeah nothing like your fate being determined by superstitious villagers." Paris joked just as worried.  
"Well, Tuvok what are they saying?" Asked Inu-Yasha.  
ÒThey are out of my range, contrary to your beliefs I am not a demon and do not possess even your hearing abilities." Tuvok stated "Whatever, we need to find Hem and get the Jewel." Inu-Yasha began struggling with the ropes at his hands.  
"Even if we could get free and or convince the villagers to let us go you are in no condition to fight." Tuvok pointed out.  
"He's right Inu-Yasha lets just wait until morning, we don't even know how strong this Hem is." Kagome pleaded.  
Inu-Yasha was silent he didn't want to point out that, like last time, his demon powers may not return by morning.  
"We may not get to wait that long." Paris nodded in the direction of the hut that the head villagers were now emerging from.  
Inu-Yasha stood in front of the head man, arms still tied behind his back, in a defiant pose. The villager ignored him.  
"We have come to a ruling... " Before he could continue the air turned.  
Kagome could sense the Jewel shard getting closer and an aura so massive that even Inu-Yasha, Tuvok, Paris and the villagers turned towards it.  
She was surprised to see a very tall lanky; demon wasn't quite the word, it was something else, something powerful. He carried a long jagged looking sword.  
The villagers fled from his path but did not attack.  
'They really don't want to harm him.' Kagome thought, but she needed to know more. "Why is Hem attacking your village?" She asked a nearby villager, who sighed.  
"If you must know Hem started attacking us about two weeks ago after an abnormal light flashed in the sky. He is usually peaceful unless it is your time." Said the villager.  
"How do you know it isnÕt?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
"Because it isnÕt, besides this is just random violence, he usually takes lives in one clean sweep and we respect him for it, can't you tell he isn't himself?" The villager asked still annoyed, and confused as to why he was telling a story everyone should know.  
"Of course we can..." before Inu-Yasha could say Ò...nÕtÓ Tuvok cut him off. "That is why we are here.Ó "If this was his normal behavior we would already be dead, but he is playing. Like I've said not normal, he is clearly under the influence of this Jewel you speak of.Ó ÒSo you believe us now, that we can help?Ó Paris asked hopefully.  
ÒYou could still be manipulating Hem.Ó The villager said and Paris just sighed in frustration.

"This is horrible " Kagome looked at the destruction that was being caused. "We have to do something." Hem turned his attention to our little group, he raised his sickle type sword and swung. (AN1)  
A blast came hurtling towards Kagome and she tried to stand or scurry back out of the way but neither worked and it was getting closer. She closed her eyes tightly awaiting the pain but when she heard Inu-Yasha scream her name she opened her eyes just in time to see him take most of the blast. "Nooo.Ó Inu-Yasha coughed up some blood as he kield over. ÒInu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed helplessly as Tuvok and Paris stared in concerned shock at the still Human dog demon.  
"Why would Hem attack them if they are controlling him?" Some villagers were murmuring nearby.  
"That's right so untie us so we can help or at least try to defend ourselves." Paris gestured wildly which wasn't much considering he was still tied up. The villagers untied them and Paris went to check on Inu-Yasha who was alive but unconscious and loosing a lot of blood. "We need to get him back to the ship quickly ." He told Tuvok.  
"Kagome see what your powers can do to help him,Ó Tuvok said unnecessarily, since she was already trying to stop the blood flow. ÒWe must resolve this situation quickly, ready Mr. Paris." Tuvok and Paris removed their hidden phasers, seeing no other alternative, and attempted to stun the Godlike creature. I say attempted because well it didn't do anything, so they tried again and still nothing. "Um by Ôyou cannot stop Hem,Õ you really meant that didn't you?" Paris said . Meanwhile thanks in part to Kagome's healing and Inu-Yasha's strong will he started to stir. "Inu-Yasha stay down you're hurt." Kagome said.  
"I'm fine it's that Hem you have to worry about." Inu-Yasha brandishes his un-transformed sword.  
Inu-Yasha attacks Hem out right but just seems to piss him off. They trade blows for a while. Inu-Yasha is having trouble breathing now and Hem seems board with him Hem turns back to Paris a Tuvok and is about to blast them when Inu-Yasha knocks them out of the way.  
ÒThanks.Ó Paris breaths heavily.  
ÒYer kid needs a father right?Ó Inu-Yasha says in place of a simple your welcome. Again Hem ignores him and Heads towards the villagers once more. Seeing Hem ready to strike out at the villagers again Inu-Yasha runs to interfere and gets knocked back several feet for his troubles but his goal is accomplished and HemÕs focus is on him once more.  
Hem hovers over him but Inu-Yasha just smirks confidently since from his new vantage point he can see light starting to rise over the horizon. He transforms back into his regular self and now wields the fully transformed Tetsusaiga. He uses the wind scar almost immediately after transforming and it's a clean hit.  
"No!" the villagers scream as Inu-Yasha falls to his knees in exhaustion.  
"Yer welcome." Inu-Yasha says supporting himself with the Tetsusaiga.  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome starts to run towards him.  
Before she can go two feet the dust around Hem starts to clear and she feels his aura. The wind scar did nothing.  
A dark look passes across Inu-Yasha's face but he resolves to stand once more and keep fighting.  
Sure that even Hem can't withstand the fully transformed Tesusaiga for long Inu-Yasha has no choice but a full frontal assault. He comes at Hem swinging but it isn't enough Hem is faster and stronger.  
The Tesusaiga spins through the air and lands about twenty feet away from Inu-Yasha still held tightly in his grasp.  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome, Tuvok, and Paris all shout in shocked horror.  
Inu-Yasha falls to the ground clutching the open wound were his arm was a moment before. He letÕs out a blades of blood attack that does nothing before falling to the ground completely. Kagome can feel the demon aura pulsing through his body.  
"What's happening?" Paris asks .  
ÒThis is why you convinced us to let him keep his sword, isnÕt it.Ó Tuvok noticed.  
ÒWe have to get him his sword." Kagome attempts to make a grab for it but is blocked by Hem.  
Tuvok is the closest and he makes a run for it.  
Tuvok gets the Tesusaiga to the still unconscious Inu-Yasha in time. But Hem is still on a rampage. Kagome now realizes she must purify Hem.  
Kagome grabs her bow and arrow set and runs around the block to were Hem is now attacking and doesn't stop even as Paris tries to shout at her.  
She comes to a screeching halt not 20 feet away from Hem and raises her bow and arrow.  
She is angry, but hesitant, what if she shatters the jewel again? What if she destroys Hem by purifying him? She almost doesn't care, he hurt Inu-Yasha and must pay. This thought gives her the strength to focus and she lets the arrow fly. It hits just left of the Jewel and Hem stops in his tracks. Tuvok comes around the corner and sees Hem's pleading look as the Jewel is starting to turn black once more.  
"You must retrieve the Jewel." Tuvok says to Kagome, but again she is already on it.  
ÒThank you, now I can return to my normal duties. I have an appointment with a child dying from Snards disease.Ó Said Hem as he left the village. Kagome was thankful she hadnÕt purified him even after all he did and was going to do, he was just being controlled by the Jewel and like it or not death was a part of life. The villagers realized that Hem was back to normal and gave a cheer.  
Kagome didn't waste any time in getting back to Inu-Yasha.  
Paris was tending to his wounds as best he could but they needed to get back to the shuttle and back to Voyager. The villagers though grateful did not seem sorry to see them go nor did they bother with any farewells. They quickly carried Inu-yasha to just outside the village before calling for transport.  
There wasnÕt much Kagome could do for Inu-Yasha beyond conventional medicine, without the risk of purifying him in his half demon state. They met up with the ship, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha were transported immediately to Sick Bay.

Sick Bay:  
"Doctor!" Kagome called out and he emerged from his office.  
ÒWe need 3 litters of blood, immediately.Ó The Doctor said as he pressed a hypo spray to Inu-YashaÕs neck.  
Kagome replicated Inu-Yasha's blood and and began to tell the Doctor what happened. "He's lost a lot of blood, first in Human form and then in Demon form, he's never lost an arm before. He's broken his arm before and been run through sure. Damn it Inu-Yasha why do you have to be so reckless." Kagome was babbling hysterically now, it's not every day he gets his arm torn off by a semi Godlike alien.  
Tom then showed up to lend a hand or arm rather.  
"Ah, excellent timing Mr. Paris just when we were starting to worry that Inu-Yasha would have to be a lefty from now on. Mr. Paris prepare for surgery." The Doctor instructed him.  
"Wait, you mean you can... reattach his arm?" Kagome asked in wonder. "Will that work"  
"Of course, you've kept it "fresh," he is in the hands of a great physician, and given Inu-YashaÕs remarkable healing abilities it should be good as new in a few days time." The Doctor said confidently.  
"Oh thank Kami." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, she was not looking forward to loosing patience with a crippled Inu-Yasha.

A little later Inu-Yasha was awake and testing out his newly reattached limb.  
"Now I know what it feels like." He remarked.  
"Guess you won't be doing it to others anymore then?" Kagome said.  
"Hell no, of course I will, it's very effective, for me anyway." Inu-Yasha let out a confident laugh.  
Kagome sighed. "You know just because the Doctor can heel you faster than you or I could in the past doesn't mean you should be taking more risks"  
"Keh"  
ÒInu-Yasha.Ó Kagome said menacingly.  
ÒFine.Ó The Captain came in just then to check on them.  
ÒHow is my favourite dog demon doing?Ó She asked.  
ÒDid you find Naraku?Ó Inu-Yasha sat up and spun towards her.  
ÒYou donÕt waste any time. Unfortunately no, we got your hail before we could reach the source of the signal we received. But he may still be in the area.Ó ÒDonÕt hold your breath.Ó Inu-Yasha muttered, was he sorry they had come to rescue him?  
"What I wonder is why Naraku would leave the Jewel unattended?" Janeway wondered.  
"Who cares we've got the jewel back don't we." Inu-Yasha said.  
"Yes but don't you think it's strange, he has tried to defile the Jewel with evil energy in the past and may be doing it again. What if he's laying a trap?" Kagome pointed out.  
"Of course he is. At least we know and we'll be ready for him." Inu-Yasha said with a confidence that even he wasn't sure he felt.  
"With all of us working together we should be able to come up with a plan once we find him again." The Captain reassured them. 

ÒI guess youÕre right and at least we have the Jewel now.Ó Kagome said.  
ÒSpeaking of the Jewel, we should probably keep it in a storage unit here in Sickbay, for later examination.Ó Janeway said.  
ÒWhy?Ó Inu-Yasha asked warily.  
ÒCall it a bit of scientific curiosity. Also the more we know about the Jewel the better we can keep it safe.Ó Janeway said.  
ÒMe and Kagome can keep it safe.Ó Inu-Yasha said slightly suspicious.  
ÒInu-Yasha, I donÕt see the harm in letting them look, but tomorrow okay, I want to make sure Inu-Yasha doesnÕt do anything to injure his arm again.Ó Kagome said diplomatically.  
ÒOf course.Ó Janeway said. ÒYou need your rest, I'll put my people on working out a plan that doesn't involve you or anyone loosing any more blood and we'll discus this in the morning. Good night Inu-Yasha, Kagome,... Doctor." Janeway nodded towards each and then headed out the door.  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome were left to wonder what would happen next, but for now were content in each others company and got some much needed rest.

Authors Notes:  
Believe it or not this was even longer especially the Captains log at the beginning.  
1) I say Òsickle typeÓ even if it doesnÕt look like one that is the basic idea, he is essentially death. 


	11. closing In, Part 1

ch. 11 "Closing in, Part 1"  
disclaimer: I don't own "Inu-Yasha" or "Star Trek Voyager"  
"Speaking"  
'Thoughts' and sometimes Thoughts Hey sorry it took awhile this chapter just did not want to write itself no matter how hard I tried. Ooh and this story has been nominated for an award so I'm excited.  
Ch. 11 Inu-Yasha and Kagome are sleeping peacefully, until.  
beep beep beep  
Inu-Yasha sat bolt upright in bed and reached for his sword. This movement caused Kagome, who had been sleeping close to him, to tumble onto the floor.  
"What, the..." Inu-yasha began, but then heard a muffled,  
"Oww." from beneath a pile of bed sheets on the floor. "Kagome. Are you all right"  
"It was just the alarm Inu-Yasha, no need to over react... again." He still hadn't learned after all these weeks. She should just turn it off except that she had a job of sorts and there was no morning sun to wake them. She sat up only to come face to face with a concerned Inu-Yasha. "I'm fine, I'm fine. How's your arm"  
"You should know by now, it's all better." He backed off.  
"Still maybe the Doctor should look at it, just to be sure. You can come with me to my shift. But we better get moving, we have to be at the morning briefing in," She glanced at the clock "ak, 45 minutes." She hopped up off the floor now. "And after that the Captain wanted to see us privately, and then we can go to SickBay, Oh and don't forget you have that thing with Tuvok," "Haven't forgotten." He mumbled rather sullenly.  
Kagome ignored him, and continued to scramble around the room gathering up her bath supplies and day clothes. "and I want to check in with Seven in Astrometrics, and finally Neelix is having a celebration dinner, in honor of us finding the Jewel"  
"They use any excuse to throw a party." Inu-Yasha mumbled. "Do we have to do all of that today? Definitely not gonna go to that party. Maybe we could skip the Tuvok session, and the Doctor visit." He said hopefully.  
"What? We've already promised, besides Tuvok said he could help you learn to control your Demon side. You want to control it, don't you"  
"Of course but, well does it have to be Tuvok"  
"Yes! I don't care if you don't like him I believe he can help." "All right, but we can't be in two places at once we have to drop something"  
"No we don't, you can go with Tuvok while I'm in SickBay, We don't have to spend all of our time together." Kagome disappeared into the bathroom.  
Even as she said it she regretted it, she wanted to spend time with Inu-Yasha, but every minute of every day was just too much. But who knew what would happen once their "mission" was over.

Turbo Lift:  
"I can't believe them." Inu-Yasha said as soon as the doors closed.  
"Who?" (Of course she new perfectly well who, she liked to think she knew Inu-Yasha pretty well by now)  
"They want the Jewel for themselves"  
"Oh..." She pronounced in annoyed fake surprise. "They're just curious, they are scientists after all. Besides they barely mentioned it"  
"It's more than that, we've both seen that look before, on Humans and Demons. They think they can use it to get home"  
"Inu-Yasha"  
"They can't have it, I won't let them contaminate it"  
"Neither will I, but it won't come to that." 'I hope'

The doors opened on Deck 5 and they walked into Sick-Bay where they found Lt. Paris keeping an eye on things.  
"Hey." Paris greeted them.  
"You can't have the Jewel." Inu-Yasha said irrationally.  
"Okay"  
"Where's the Doctor?" Kagome changed the subject, as she lead Inu-Yasha to a Bio bed.  
"Making a house call. But he left me in charge until he returns and he wants you to run some experiments." Paris told her.  
"Okay, be nice Inu-Yasha." Kagome said and walked into the adjoining room to start on said experiments.  
"So how's the arm, still attached I see." Paris waved a scanner over Inu-Yasha's arm. "Wow it's completely healed"  
"Of course it is, I am half Demon after all." Inu-Yasha puffed up his chest in pride.  
"Well Inu-Yasha I pronounce you the healthiest half Demon I've ever seen. You're free to go"  
"I'm staying." Tom new that stubborn look.  
"Inu-Yasha, Tuvok is waiting for you." Kagome came back into the room and half pleaded for him to go, he had been even more clingy and paranoid since they got the Jewel back yesterday.  
"Feh, I don't need lessons on controlling myself from that tree stump." (He may have once wanted to become like Tuvok, able to forget his emotions, his pain, but now, well there had to be another way)  
"He can help you, maybe finally you can learn to not transform anymore"  
"Maybe. But I'm not leaving you alone with him." He gestured to Tom.  
Tom and Kagome both blinked in surprise at him. "And why is that"  
"I've heard the stories"  
"Oh really?" Paris crossed his arms defensively.  
"You're a womanizing pig who spends half his time in jail"  
"I could say almost the same about you." Kagome mumbled under her breath.  
"No, I was a womanizing pig who spent half his time in jail, now I'm a married man, a happily married man, with a daughter on the way. Besides Kagome is way too young for me." (he didn't mention his little crush on a two year old, though to be fair in Kes' species a two year old was the equivalent of a Human at least 20 years old, and that was years ago.)

"Now that I think about it maybe I should be the one who's jealous." Tom turned the tables on him.  
Now Inu-Yasha and Kagome gave him the quizzical looks.  
"You have been spending a lot of time in Engineering and around B'Elanna"  
"Oh?" Kagome asked, this was a new one on her, she knew he had to be spending his time away from her somewhere, though she did suspect he felt more than a little protective of her, perhaps he was having some mother issues.  
"It's just the highest point on the ship okay." Inu-Yasha said a little defensively.  
"Relax, I'm kidding." Paris said. Inu-Yasha went there to think, he had to find a way to keep Kagome safe before Naraku came for her. Maybe Tuvok's way would help.  
"Keh, I don't need this crap. Keep her safe while I'm gone." And then he was.  
"Um sure." Was all Tom could think to say. 'Inu-Yasha's more moody than a pregnant Klingon, and I should know'  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and returned to work.

Inu-Yasha met Tuvok outside the Holo-Deck. The program Tuvok called up was the Feudal Era, sans characters.  
"What the hell is this"  
"We are going to work on some meditation techniques"  
"Meditation?"

"Yes, you are too emotionally involved. I too was young and angry once, but I learned control, and so shall you"  
Inu-Yasha found this hard to believe, Tuvok angry? Feh. "I'm not turning into you"  
"That is not my intention. Your emotions are what drive you to fight, to protect. While they are most certainly an asset in your particular situation, they are also too chaotic. You must learn to control them without them controlling you. Lets us begin." He knelt on the green grass billowing in the breeze and motioned for Inu-Yasha to do the same. Inu-Yasha grumbled but gave in after all.

SickBay:  
Kagome was working on her experiments when the door opened to permit the littlest member of the crew.  
"Naomi"  
"Miss Wildman." Kagome and the Doc greeted her simultaneously.  
"Do you mind if Kagome gives you your check up today?" The Doctor asked, wanting to give Kagome some practice and knowing how found they were of each other.  
"No sir." Naomi said with a grin.  
Kagome passed the scanner over her a few times and checked the medical tricorder, taking a moment to remember if these were normal readings for a half Human, half Katarian little girl. Eventually she announced her to be in excellent health.  
I only wish it was this easy to go to the Doctors in my time, funny how I've heard the crew complain anyway though  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" Naomi asked as she hopped down off the bio bed.  
"Training with Tuvok I'm afraid." Kagome noticed Naomi's disappointed look and then said. "I'm off work in a few minutes, do you want to come with me to Astrometrics"  
Naomi perked up at this since Seven would be there and she was her favorite person, aside from Inu-Yasha, Neelix, and her mother that is.  
"Good, wait here." Kagome smiled at the girl and went back to finishing her work for the day.

Holo -Deck:  
"I'm bored." Inu-Yasha whined.  
"We have barely scratched the surface." Tuvok said with what appeared to be a touch of annoyance (I guess Neelix isn't the only one who can bring that out of him anymore)  
"There will be no scratching"  
"You must have patience, Inu-Yasha"  
"Naraku may be waiting for us, I don't have time for your breathing lessons"  
"There is possibly a quicker way. A mind meld between the two of us"  
"Mind meld"  
"I would enter you mind and attempt to suppress your Demon half, I would not pry any further than that"  
"As long as it's quick"  
"Prepare yourself"  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes not sure what to expect, however Tuvok's clammy hands on his face was no where on his list of possibilities.  
Tuvok had barely begun chanting "Your mind to my mind..." when Inu-Yasha skidded back a few hundred steps, ending the encounter.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inu-Yasha panted.  
Tuvok let out a sigh. "Very well we will pursue this at a later time"  
"Later time my ass." Was Inu-Yasha's response.  
"We now can begin the next step in your training"  
They stood up and Tuvok ordered the computer to give him a katana.  
"You are strong but you lack discipline and fines, only through a proper balance of mind and spirit will you gain true strength. " Tuvok takes a fighting stance. "Let us begin"  
"Now you're talking." Inu-Yasha lunges at him, Tetsusaiga held high.  
Tuvok gracefully dodged nearly every one of Inu-Yasha's attacks, and his sword movements were even and flowing. 'So much like Seshomaru, yet so different, since he hasn't tried to kill me...yet.' Inu-Yasha thought.  
"Why don't you fight me you're not even trying?" Inu-Yasha complained after Tuvok merely avoided a few more of his blows.  
"You, Inu-Yasha are the one who is not trying. Swordsmanship is not all about brute strength"  
"I have some skill." Inu-Yasha protested, since he hadn't come all this way on brute strength alone, it was just a hell of a lot easier.  
"Then show me." Tuvok took a fighting stance once more and Inu-Yasha actually landed a good percentage of blows this time.  
"That Jewel is pretty powerful is it not?" Tuvok began and Inu-Yasha's blow landed lower than he would have liked.  
"Are you sure it is in the right person's hands?" Tuvok pushed him back several feet. "Kagome makes for an easy target." Inu-Yasha's swings went wild and uncontrolled once more.  
They stopped. "As I have said you are easily provoked." Inu-Yasha glared at him annoyed. "You wish to protect Kagome"  
"How do you know that"  
"It was a secret?" Tuvok said sarcastically, then continued. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to protect the ones closest to you. However, you cannot let it distract you, have faith in Kagome's abilities as well"  
"Feh, enough talk." Inu-Yasha was ready to get back to business.

Astrometrics:  
"Kagome Higurashi, Naomi Wildman." Seven greeted them with some surprise. "Inu-Yasha is not with you today." Seven for some reason felt it necessary to state the obvious, one of many Human traits that were reasserting themselves within her.  
"We're not joined at the hip!" Kagome overreacted.  
Seven raised her technology clad eyebrow at her. "It was merely an observation." "I'm sorry Seven. I guess I'm a little... anxious today"  
"That is understandable, Naraku is a formidable opponent, and Inu-Yasha is a far more reckless individual than most"  
That's comforting. Kagome said sarcastically. She also wasn't as comfortable around Seven as she was with the other crew members but she didn't want to disturb Inu-Yasha's training and she was curious to find out what Seven had learned about the mysterious Demon planet, so she asked.  
"Nothing." Seven stated concisely.  
"What do you mean nothing"  
"Precisely that, there is no further information in our data base. Either someone is keeping it well hidden, or it no longer exists." "That's what you said last time, but I thought you were going to talk to some Admirals in Starfleet"  
"There was no one in Starfleet who knows about the Planet or the colony, though they assured me they would research it further. Perhaps we will find out more in the next transmission from Earth." Seven said referring to there now monthly communication with Earth.  
"I bet it's a conspiracy," Naomi chimed in. "Chell is always saying"  
"It is probably wise to tune Chell out when he goes on one of his rants." Seven said then asked Kagome. "Why are you so curious to know about a planet full of enemies"  
"Not all Demons are bad, but in my time there aren't nearly as many Demons as in Inu-Yasha's, I had thought they all died out or something. But now that I know they traveled into space... "  
"You are hoping that if you and Inu-yasha have to stay in this time that perhaps you would have a place on this planet." Seven surmised.  
"Something like that." Kagome didn't really want to think about it though.

Holo -Deck:  
After a few hours of training, Tuvok and Inu-Yasha had barely broken a sweat, which despite the rigorous workout was not unusual for either Half Demons or Vulcans.  
"I think that will be all for today. A few more sessions and you may be on your way to controlling your Demon half completely." Tuvok stated.  
"More lessons, I may have to deal with Naraku now, or have you forgotten that we're headed right for him"  
"I have not forgotten, and while you have made considerable progress in such a short amount of time, you still invest too much time and energy on revenge. You spoke of wanting to become full Demon in order to harden your heart. With more training you can do so without becoming full Demon. But for now let Voyager handle Naraku, put your trust in others, you cannot fight every battle." "But Naraku is mine"  
"I believe you have just proven my point"  
"I don't want to destroy Naraku just for revenge. . ." Inu-Yasha trailed off and Tuvok was uncertain if he would have finished even if they had not been interrupted.  
"Janeway to Tuvok"  
"Go ahead Captain"  
"Report to the bridge we are coming upon the debris field"  
"On our way Captain"

Astrometrics:  
"We are approaching the debris field, do you not wish to join Inu-Yasha on the bridge?" Seven asked Kagome.  
"If he wanted me there he would come for me." 'But maybe he isn't coming because of what I said this morning'

Bridge:  
Inu-Yasha steps out of the Turbo-Lift.

"You're just in time, we're coming up on the location of the distress signal now." Janeway said and nodded to the view screen.  
There we see, a vast area of space covered with bits of ships of various sizes. Lights are blinking here and there. Harry says from his station. "Captain I am detecting life signs, but they are very weak. Captain it's Naraku." "You realize it's probably a trap?" Inu-Yasha counters.  
"Of course, I'm glad you agree." Janeway stated. "Can we beam him to the brig"  
"Yeah that'll hold him." Inu-Yasha scoffed.  
"The craft's shields are fluctuating I may be able to get a.. Captain the ship is powering up"  
"Back us off Mr. Paris"  
Paris did as ordered but they were now surrounded by the debris of the debris field and there wasn't much space for a large craft like theirs to maneuver.  
"It's headed right for us"  
"Evasive manou"  
But before the order could even be given, Voyager is rocked by the impact of Naraku's ship breaching the hull. "Hull breach on deck 7 Cargo bay 1. Emergency force fields are holding but we've lost transporters and our warp field has collapsed"  
"Tuvok take a security team down there now." Janeway ordered.  
However Tuvok and Inu-yasha were already headed for the turbo lift. They faced off for a long moment. Tuvok had been wondering what Inu-Yasha meant when he said earlier about wanting more than revenge, but something in his eyes was pleading and trustworthy and Tuvok did not have the time to argue with the stubborn Half Demon.

Inu-Yasha and the security team arrive at the Cargo Bay to find a small ship wedged in there good with smoke coming from some live circuits.  
Tuvok takes out his Tricorder to scan the ship. "Naraku is no longer aboard, I am detecting a transporter signal"  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha rushes out of the room.  
"Stay with the ship." Tuvok orders his security team and then follows Inu-Yasha as best he can.  
Inu-Yasha had to ask the computer woman where Kagome was to be sure but he soon made it to Astrometrics. Too bad he was already too late.  
"Look at this Inu-Yasha, a two for one deal," He held Kagome and Seven in his grip.. " and you've come too late once again." Naraku says as he shimmers out of the room.  
Inu-Yasha let out a frustrated growl since it was impossible to follow him the way he had gone. He must be returning to the ship in the Cargo Bay. "Inu-Yasha." A tiny voice distracted him from his mission.  
"Naomi." The little girl was hiding beneath a control panel.  
"I couldn't stop him, so I hid. But he wasn't after me anyway"  
"Keh you're too small to do any good so you were right not to try." Inu-Yasha scooped the kid up in his arms, and left with her as fast as he could.  
He ran into Tuvok in the Turbo lift.  
"He's got them." Inu-Yasha said as Tuvok commanded the lift to take them back to the Cargo Bay.  
When they arrived Inu-Yasha handed Naomi off and took out his sword but again he was too late, the ship was beginning to power up and force it's way back through the hole it had made in Voyager's side. It shook and shimmied and was beginning to violently move away from the hull.  
"Kagome"  
"Stay back Inu-Yasha." Tuvok warned as he struggled to hold on to Naomi and fight against the powerful suction.  
The ship finally wrenched itself free and Inu-Yasha took off after it not listening to Tuvok. The emergency force fields went up, but not before the dislodged ship took two cargo containers and one half dog demon into the black vacuum of space.

To Be Continued Dun.Dun.Dun. 


	12. Closing In, Part 2

ch 12 Closing In, Part 2 Summary: Kagome and Seven are captured by Naraku. Who will come to their rescue.  
All normal disclaimers apply.  
Notes: Shortest update yet, for me anyway. I tried writing this at the same time as the last chapter so I think it's better than my last cliffhanger, though I still have trouble with battles scenes. Well I hope you enjoy.

The security team stood with a shocked kind of aw at Inu-Yasha's body floating lifelessly in space. Tuvok ordered one of his security officers to take the distraught Naomi back to her mother.  
Moments after the "hit and run," the Captain, and B'Elanna along with her Engineering team joined them.  
The Captain stood in silence starring out at the horrific scene. No one wanted to disturb her, they knew every loss hit her hard. But eventually she had to become the Captain again, strong and commanding. "Somebody get him inside, now! Lt. Torres, how long before we can go after them?" "Five hours, minimum." Torres gave a worried glance past the gaping whole in the Cargo Bay and we see Inu-Yasha's body enveloped in the blue light of the tractor beam, lending an ethereal kind of beauty to the morbid scene.  
B'Elanna shook herself and turned determinedly to give orders to her team.  
The Captain then walked out and ordered Tuvok to follow, presumably to discuss strategy.

Kagome opened her eyes groggily, the last thing she remembered was Naomi's startled face followed by a sharp prick on her neck. Must have been drugged, I have all of one guess as to who, but where the hell am I  
It was dark and she tried to look around only to find that she couldn't move her neck, and upon further analysis she had lost the use of her body from the neck down. At least someone was "kind" enough to sit her up so she could see the only other occupant in the tiny room. Seven was strapped to a table a few feet in front of her, and she could see two tubes going into, or were they coming out of the back of her right hand? Kagome blinked a few times to clear her vision, yep the tubes were coming out of her hand.  
Inu-Yasha where are you  
"Seven." She said weekly, she was glad for the use of her voice at the least. "Seven, What's going on?" Seven didn't answer and Kagome couldn't even be sure she had heard, but someone had.  
"I am taking what is mine." 

Sickbay:  
Inu-Yasha lay on a Bio bed, around which, Paris and the Doctor are starting the post mortem.

The Doctor turned away to retrieve an instrument when there was a sudden spike on Paris' Tricorder.  
"Doctor! I have a heart beat"  
"physiostimulator!"(AN) The Doctor orders. Paris used the device on Inu-Yasha and had to jump out of the way as Inu-Yasha sat bolt upright.  
"Kagome!" After a moment he became aware of his surroundings. "Where's Kagome, what happened?" He asked in a bit of a fog.  
Paris and the Doc shared a look and then Paris responded, "Naraku's gone, he took Kagome and Seven"  
"What"  
"It'll be a few hours before we can go after them, I'm sorry"  
Inu-Yasha looked like he might kill something, or or even scarier, possibly start bawling like a baby.  
"We'll get them back." The Doctor tried to be reassuring.  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, just shoved his way past them and ran out the door.  
"For a corps he's pretty lively." The Doctor said.

HoloDeck:  
Somehow he ended up here, started this program, he couldn't think what else to do.  
The green grass and the blue skies of his home surrounded him, the faces of his friends stared back at him, their voices traveling to his ears, but it was not his home and they were not his friends, it wasn't even real. He needed to get Kagome back.  
For whatever reason he told the holographic Miroku, Sango, and Shippo what had happened. These holo characters were pale imitations of his real friends, and even though the real versions could be just as annoying at times, he, missed them?  
Inu-Yasha thought he would be sick as he watched "Miroku" feel "Sango's" rear and "Sango" slapped him as usual, but she seemed to enjoy it. "Computer, make Sango hate Miroku like she should." Inu-Yasha ordered the computer.  
That's when "Sango" sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Inu-Yasha was too shocked to move until she started nuzzling his neck that is, then he freaked out.  
"Computer delete Sango character." He said panting with fright.  
"Damn it Miroku this stupid version of our life was probably your doing, don't you have anything useful to tell me"  
"I am a Buddhist monk, a pacifist, except when it comes to women." At this point he went chasing a woman who just happened to be walking past.  
Inu-Yasha sighed in frustration, he didn't need "comedy" he needed advice and he wasn't going to get it here. He turned to leave but "Shippo" in his floating pink ball form blocked his path.  
"Don't be sad Inu-yasha, we can rescue Kagome together, you, me, and Kirara"  
"Well you're just as helpful as the real Shippo." Inu-Yasha was about to take a swing at him but stopped himself. He stared between "Shippo's" floating form and that of the airborne "Kirara" and suddenly had an idea. He didn't even bother to turn off the program as he left the Holodeck.

"Computer, go! Fly! Move your Fucking ass!" Inu-Yasha drew his sword, threateningly, too bad the computer wasn't intimidated. "Inu-Yasha, that rarely works, and if you damage the Delta Flyer none of us will be able to go after Kagome." Janeway made her presence known.  
"Why don't you have a seat over there and let Mr. Paris fly the shuttle." Janeway suggested and Inu-Yasha acquiesced. He sat down to the left of Tuvok. and asked. "So we're going after Kagome, now"  
"Of course, we have to get Seven and Kagome back now, while the trail is hot as it were, and before he has a chance to go through with whatever it is he is planning. It's a good Idea taking a shuttle but you can't go alone, that's why we're here." Janeway answered before Tuvok had a chance to.  
"You're not gonna stop me from going?" Inu-Yasha was more than a little surprised.  
"If you are determined enough to try to fly a shuttle by yourself into danger then I can't stop you." Janeway said having been talked out of going it alone herself by Tuvok and Chakotay only minutes ago.  
"Now let's get moving shall we Mr. Paris?" "Aye Captain"

"I am taking what is mine." Naraku announced from somewhere in the dark. Kagome looked down to see if she still had the jewel.  
"Oh I'm not talking about the Jewel, I'm disappointed really, it's still so pure"  
"You let it fall back into our hands. You still want us to turn against each other." Kagome stated.  
"That my dear was only a small part of my plan, more of a little fun on the side, taking care of old business if you will. I have some new business now, one must change with the times, and the Jewel is old 'technology.'" He moved towards Seven and Kagome was worried, she had to distract him further.  
"Then, wha"  
"Nano probes of course. After joining with that crewman"  
"Jared." Kagome mumbled at him. (AN 2)  
"What"  
"His name was Jared"  
Naraku continued. "That's not important." He waved a hand. "Since joining with Jared I slowly started to learn a great deal about this time, and this area of space. And about the Borge. Nano probes are better than the Jewel, though they can't destroy Inu-Yasha as beautifully as the Jewel can, which is why I'm letting you keep it." "Thanks." Kagome says sarcastically. I'm starting to wonder if he even meant to kidnap me at all  
Seven wakes up.  
"Ah good you're awake, wouldn't want you to miss this." Naraku moves closer to her once more.  
"What is it that I shouldn't miss? And what have you done to me?" Seven asked a little frightened but mostly annoyed, she was strapped to a table with her Borge tubes exposed after all.  
"I have taken as many nano probes as I could but it isn't enough so I've contacted the Borge, all I want is just a little bit of their perfection, and all they want is you"  
"The Borge won't give you what you want. You want perfection, I assure you they want it more and they would rather destroy you than have your imperfection contaminate them"  
"We will see about that"  
Kagome felt some feeling at in her toes. She may be able to move again soon, then she could what, overpower him, with the Jewel? She wasn't sure if she wanted to take that step now.  
Naraku was about to do something else to Seven, who knows what, but he didn't get to.  
"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha came barging in as usual, of course Kagome was very happy about this.  
"Ah Inu-Yasha, you finally made it. I was worried you'd be late, again." Naraku sneered.  
Tuvok and Paris were by Kagome's side now and she could see the Captain lurking behind Inu-Yasha, trying to make her way to Seven. Inu-Yasha glanced her way to make sure she was all right, but then turned his full attention to Naraku.  
They began to fight in the cramped room. I can't let him do this, I have to stop him. I know what Kikyo was planning by giving Naraku the Jewel. This is what has to be done, why she was feeling anxious all day. I'm sorry Inu-Yasha  
"Naraku!" She shouted to get his attention and everyone froze. "Kagome..." Inu-Yasha said in confusion but she ignored him. "Are you afraid to use the Jewel"  
"I'm not afraid of anything." Naraku said.  
"Yes, you're afraid that it will corrupt you, that you won't be able to control it, like you do with so many others. That's why you haven't used it before, why you get your minions to use it for you"  
"Don't be stupid"  
"That's why you're trying to become stronger, using Seven's Nano probes...why don't you use it, you're strong enough now"  
"This is a most illogical course of action." Tuvok whispered.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Or just egotistical? That I would use it just because of your ridiculous taunting"  
"Well I'm tired of this, I want it over and done, no more games Naraku, use the Jewel and let's finish this"  
"Kagome you can't mean..." Inu-Yasha began. Kikyo's words came back to him and he realized what Kagome was planning. He realizes if they destroy Naraku they can't go home, but that didn't matter to him, he couldn't let Kagome destroy herself!  
"Ah I see you will use up your power to destroy me, this should prove amusing when it doesn't work, I'd love to see the look on Inu-Yasha's face." Naraku grabs the Jewel from her and almost instantaneously it starts to turn black. Inu-Yasha stands ready to fight, The Captain has freed Seven and Tuvok is trying to help Kagome to safety.  
"No I'm not leaving." Kagome stands (or rather sits) firm.  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Paris says. She still doesn't have complete motor control yet but she says, "Yes." with conviction. Once we destroy Naraku in this time there probably is no going back to our own time  
The Jewel and Naraku seem to almost be vying for control and while he is distracted Inu-Yasha sees his chance and knocks the Jewel out of Naraku's hand. "Take the Jewel." Inu-yasha orders Kagome.  
"Inu-Yasha"  
"Kagome take the Jewel. There is another way." I hope. With the pleading look in Inu-Yasha's eyes how could she refuse, Kagome takes the Jewel and purifies it.  
The Captain and him worked out this contingency plan before hand, Tuvok leaves silently and Naraku either doesn't notice or care.  
Inu-Yasha "disperses" Naraku with a Kaze no Kizu but Naraku reforms quickly.  
He does this again a few more times with the same result.  
"We could do this all day." Naraku taunts and at the same time makes a grab for Kagome which Inu-Yasha blocks.  
Naraku taps into his nano probes and a big gun erupts from his arm, which he then shoots at Inu-Yasha who counters with the Back lash wave.  
Naraku remains in pieces, squirming on the floor, they have only a few more minutes before he reforms this time.  
"The Borge are on their way we have to go." Tuvok says over the comm. "Maybe we should leave him to the Borge. It'd be a fitting end." Paris says.  
"No. I've said it before Naraku is mine. Now Tuvok!" Inu-Yasha shouts and Naraku shimmers away.  
"What happened?" Kagome asks.  
"Less talk more moving." Inu-Yasha tugs on her arm.  
She's standing now but she still can't get her legs to move. "I can't, Naraku did something to me." Inu-Yasha scoops her up in his arms yet there is no need as the Captain orders Tuvok to transport them to the Delta Flyer.  
Inu-Yasha holds Kagome in his arms even after they are safely on bored.  
"Captain the Borge are almost upon us." Tuvok says.  
"No time to out run them." Paris says from the conn.  
Kagome didn't know just how scary the Borge actually were, since she had never met them personally, but she read a few stories, and Seven was living proof that these atrocities were real. If those weren't enough to frighten her the monstrous cube bearing down upon them was. The Voyagers weren't looking forward to a fight and Inu-Yasha may not even be a match for them.  
"Maybe they haven't spotted us." Janeway said hopefully, yet she knew it was foolish.  
"Um, I might be able to make sure they don't." Kagome said.  
"Really, have you done it before"  
"No but, I'm pretty sure I can set up a barrier and mask our presence." Kagome said and Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.  
"Well I'm willing to have you try." The Captain said.  
Inu-Yasha sat her in a chair and she was slightly disappointed that he let her go but his presence was enough. She took the Jewel in her hand and used it's power to enhance her own. She concentrated and soon the whole cabin, the hole ship was glowing, not quite the effect one would expect when trying to hide. Tense minutes passed as the Borge cube got closer and came within meters of the hull. Soon Tuvok announced that it had passed and was out of range.  
They were still glowing however.  
"Kagome you can stop now." Inu-yasha said, there was no answer so he attempted to take the jewel away and got a jolt, "Kagome"  
She finally let the barrier down and fell against Inu-Yasha's chest. "I was so scared, Inu-Yasha." She whispered, exhausted.  
"Me too." He whispered back and embraced her tighter.

Paris treated Kagome and she was now recovered enough to be able to walk around.  
"What were you thinking giving Naraku the Jewel?" Inu-Yasha chastised.  
"I was going to destroy him once and for all"  
"And yourself right along with him"  
"You think I couldn't handle the power like Kikyo could, that it would destroy me"  
"You weren't planning on dying"  
"Of course not, I would never do that to you." She left unspoken what she thought Kikyo was planning and why, though she suspected Inu-Yasha was thinking it too, and she didn't want to start that argument. They shared an awkward if relieved silence, which Kagome eventually broke. "So what happened to Naraku"  
"I'll show you." He lead her to the back compartment of the ship.  
She saw bits of demons in jars, an arm here, a leg there, an unmentionable or two. (Eww) All unmoving.  
"He has been put into stasis, until he can be dealt with, perhaps in your own time." Tuvok supplied an answer to her unasked question.  
"He's not going anywhere." Paris said.  
"I'm kind of surprised you agreed to this Inu-Yasha." Kagome says.  
"It wasn't easy." Janeway remarked.  
Flashback to the shuttle earlier that day: "What do you plan on doing once we find Naraku?" Janeway asked him.  
"Kill him of course." Was Inu-Yasha's natural reply.  
"Tell me what will happen to your friends in the past if Naraku is destroyed here and now, can you be certain that he was not meant to be destroyed in the past to preserve your future?" "Can you be certain I wasn't meant to destroy him here and now"  
"Point taken. But I believe it is best to attempt to put everyone back in their right time frame, messing with time lines is a messy business, believe me I know. And I will not have you kill him, not on my watch, no matter what atrocities he has performed, which is why I think stasis is the best option right now"  
"Stasis"  
"Kind of like a deep sleep, he would be completely immobilized. We'd need your help of course"  
"What do I have to do"  
Back to now:  
"And the rest you know"  
"Well I'm just glad you came." No one bothered mentioning to her just how close he came to not coming at all.  
This was not over.

Authors' Notes physiostimulator: I got this term from the Daystrom Institute Technical Library web site, so I'm not entirely sure if I'm using it right.  
2) Jared, I'm pretty sure I haven't mentioned the name of the crewman I had Naraku absorb before. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12.25

Hi ev'ry body, sorry it's taken so long to update and this isn't really a chapter more like a preview chapter because I do plan to finish this story at some point I just don't have much time right now unfortunately. I also thought I'd answer a few questions people had.

The first set of questions is from Mellie "some things need cleared up as they are fuzzy- He reverts to human form how often? You never said when they went back to their cabin, and are they slleping in same bed yet? Also I liked the romantic Klingon/ Karita, but where is their current romance? "

The times that he reverts back to Human form are sporadic, mostly when it's convenient for me :) or as in the case of ch. when he visits a planet that has a moon but he is in a place with a moonless night. (Very unlucky coincidence don't ya think.)

Yes they are sleeping in the same bed still/ now. I know I never made that clear and it is just a little out of character.

Unfortunately the romance with Karita was over before it began, she left with the other Klingons.

The next question is from Brenna8 "Well, don't they need to get "Jared" and his knowledge out of Naraku before sending him back? I'd think the education of a Star Fleet person would be a major advantage even in old Japan."

Yes, I am going to address this problem in the next chapter.

That will do it for the Q&A's for now, if I wasn't clear on anything else just let me know. And now for a preview of the next chapter of "Where no Hanyou has Gone Before." Very, very rough draft.

"I expect you and Inu-Yasha to be at the holodeck tonight." Captain Janeway said emphasis on and.

"I'll try , but can probably guess how he feels about social situations. Besides I'm not sure I could tare him away from his current mission."

"So it is true he spent a whole night watching over Naraku's body."

"Yeah." Kagome let out a big sigh. " I stayed with him most of the night but it was just too creepy I had to get away for a little while. "

"I can imagine." They both turned the corner to sickbay and heard a ruckus and ran.

"Inu-Yasha, this is a very complicated procedure, and I cannot concentrate with your constant hovering, "

"Keh, what do you need to concentrate on, I told you I'd take care of Naraku, besides he's not going anywhere, right."

"Ah Kagome, glad you're here, maybe you can talk some sense into him, he's been fidgity since you left, I've no doubt he'd make a very animated corpse."

It was Janeway however that tried to speak with him. "As I have explained Inu-Yasha, we are attempting to extract DNA, since not only do I wish to have a proper space burial as he deserves, but the knowledge that he possesses of the 24th century could be very dangerouse in anyone from mideval Japan."

They glared at each other for a long minute before Kagome spoke up.

"Please Inu-Yasha, it's for the best."

Inu-Yasha backed down and turned to squat in a corner.

"Now, Doctor, how is it coming?" Janeway got down to business.

"Well as I tried to explain to Inu-Yasha earlier, it is a very complicated procedure. There are still a few "kinks" to work out, an hour perhaps longer, I could perhaps use another hand or two."

"I'll see what Ican do, keep me informed."

"Of course."

Janeway left and within a half hour they were joined by Harry and Paris.

Harry stared at the still crowched Inuyasha who did not even acknowledge there presents with a twitch of the ear.

"Is he asleep." Harry asked causiously.

"I think he's meditating, or ignoring me." Kagome shouted the last at Inu-Yasha, nothing. "I'm worried about him.

"I wouldn't, Tuvok's methods work in mysterious ways." Paris said.

"How did you know?"

"It's a small ship. How's the Doc coming along?"

"Pretty good but he could definitely use your help, I've learned alot in the time I've spent here but I am way out of my league on this." Kagome said and continued to worry over Inu-Yasha's state as Paris and Harry left her to help the Doctor.

They were not working long before Kagome let out a start. Inu-Yasha had come out of his trance so suddenly.

"You can wake him up now, I'm ready." Inu-Yasha declared so calmy that they just couldn't have heard right.

"What."

"Are you deaf he growled."

"Well at least we know it's him."


End file.
